Cagalli's Decision: Friend or Foe?
by IYGU
Summary: A killer is caught. Meet Athrun Zala, killer and assasin. When he was caught he was sent to do community work at a hospital. What happens if he has to take care of Uzumi Nara Attha, the father of whom convicted him, Cagalli Yula Attha!
1. Caught

_A/N- New story! Near the holidays too! Here's the summary! Oh and any suggestions for a title?_

AsuCaga: Cagalli catches a killer, working for a serial killer, with her job as a judge, the serial killer was close to be kicked into jail, but his father, Patrick Zala, a lawyer managed to get him to do community work at a hospital for 2 months. The killer, Athrun, helps watch over Uzumi Nara Attha, the father of whom convicted him. AU.

Blue hair and green eyes, that's all you need to, recognize this killer. Athrun Zala's him name, killing for his boss is his game. Blue hair is not very common, so Athrun puts on a chestnut wig. He stalks the streets, killing those whom object him. Athrun (A/N- Athrun's not really that bad of killer, I'm just portraying him like that!) walks into a coffee shop.

"May I help you sir?" asked a waitress that came over when he walked through the doors.

"Ah yes, may I have black coffee?" he asked. (A/N- don't drink coffee, so I don't know much, but BLACK COFFEE)

The waitress nodded and wrote the order down. Athrun looked around and spotted a table near the window and gladly took a seat.

Meanwhile, a certain blonde walked in. A different waitress went over to her. Athrun, however, thought she was a guy… (A/N- oO)

The waitress, with black hair and piercing (A/N- I don't know what her eye colour is…) eyes, asked, "May I help you Cagalli?"

The "guy," Cagalli answered, "I'll take my regular Shiho."

Shiho nodded and spun around when someone from the back called her.

Shiho grimaced and said, "Later Cagalli, your order should be coming soon, my jobs' awaiting!" She yelled, "Keep your head on Yzak!" She walked into the kitchen.

By now, Athrun received his coffee. Athrun took a sip and spit it out.

"BLECH! WHAT THE HELL IS IN THIS COFFEE?" Athrun wailed.

The waitress came out and apologized while bowing. While bowing though, the tray in her hands slipped and landed on Athrun!

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled the unfortunate killer.

The sandwich, bagel, coffee and orange juice landed on him. The drinks got on his wig and the rest…Well…Let's just say he needs to go shopping…

The waitress whipped out a cloth and started wiping his hair, BUT…

Athrun's wig came off!

The whole shop screamed. Athrun pulled out a gun and yelled, "Nobody move! Everyone down!"

Everyone froze up and adjusted to the fetal position, except for one blonde that is.

Cagalli pulled out a gun, too and yelled, "Surrender or I shoot!"

Athrun grabbed a nearby girl, a girl with pink hair! (A/N- it can't be!) The girl, Meer/Mia screamed her head off. (A/N- Ha! I'm just pulling your leg!) Athrun placed the gun at her temple.

Cagalli froze and inched towards the killer. Athrun crept towards the door and rushed off and abandoning Meer/Mia. Cagalli started running after him.

Cagalli pulled out a walkie-talkie and said, "Code Red, Athrun Zala, a wanted killer, spotted in a coffee shop, now running into Mujitsu Street."

The response was, "Copy that, Ms.Attha. Sending in reinforcements. He's dangerous, Cagalli, be careful."

Cagalli smirked and replied, "No problem, Kira, you know your big sis can handle herself!"

Kira yelled, "We're twins, dammit!"

Cagalli shut the talkie off and kept pursuing Athrun. Athrun spun around and spotted the amber-eyed woman and jumped at her. He pointed a gun at her when he grabbed her collar and pushed her onto a wall.

Athrun blinked in surprise and stated, "You're a woman?"

Cagalli blushed hotly and kicked him in the spot where all hell breaks loose.

Athrun gasped in surprise and muttered, "Cheater…" He doubled over in pain.

Cagalli used the end of her gun and jammed it in the back of his neck and he fell unconscious.

There were sirens in the horizon. Cagalli smirked and dragged Athrun back to the coffee shop.

Cagalli looked at Athrun and snickered, "That's going to hurt in the morning."

By now, the police cars and Kira's Toyota drove over. The police dragged the unconscious killer into the police car.

Kira and all of his mopped-brown hair and violet eyes stomped over and yelled, "Why didn't you wait for reinforcements? I don't want any more problems! Dad has cancer, you took the liberty to be a cop and a judge and Lacus' birthday is in 2 days and I don't have a fcking idea what to get her!"

Cagalli slapped him across the face and yelled, "Get a hold of yourself! Dad has a surgery in 2 months, my job as a cop and a judge is keeping our family in check and get Lacus a ring, a necklace, a bracelet, a hairclip, whatever!"

Kira rubbed the spot where she slapped and said, "And you say I have temper problems."

Cagalli glared at him and asked, "Do I look like a guy? Tell me the truth, cause the killer said I looked a like a guy, well, indirectly."

Kira thought, I'll get hurt if I tell her…but it'll be a good tease. It's worth it!

Kira said, "You sort of do…"

Cagalli wasn't expecting that and she snapped.

She yelled, "Come back here you little brat!"

Kira started running for his dear life. Cagalli was only a few meters away form him.

Kira thought, it was worth it. It was worth it. It was worth it. It was worth it.

A/N- Review please! If you have a good title for this story, drop a review!

I look into the sky, on my bed, looking into the stars. I have a lot of questions, and the biggest one is, "Where is my roof?"-My favourite quote! I don't know who made this so…REVIEW!


	2. Trial

_A/N- Well, 7 reviews! Not bad for one chapter! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh and sorry for those LacusKira lovers, I totally forgot about them, when I worked on the rough drafts of my story! Can't change it now! Sorry! REALLY SORRY! Oh and, I don't know much about law stuff, so, if I get any info wrong, GOMENAI! Is that how you say it in Japanese? UGH! Sorry!_

"Athrun Zala, please present your lawyer," called Cagalli Yula Attha, the judge.

Athrun declared, "Patrick Zala, my father and my lawyer."

Cagalli asked, "Zala junior, I see you have experience in court, I wonder if you have been here before?"

Athrun glared at her and walked up to the offender stand.

Athrun replied, "Why yes, Ms.Attha, my father is a professional lawyer and will keep me from jail."

Cagalli muttered, "We'll see about that."

Cagalli states, "Offended person #1, Shinn Asuka."

A man in his 20's walked over. His jet-black hair and red-eyes stood out. He headed for the OFFENDED stand.

Cagalli said, "Mr.Asuka, you may speak."

Shinn said, "Please call me Shinn. Mr.Asuka makes me seem old."

The court laughed. Shinn smiled but quickly changed into a stern face.

Shinn said, "Ok, now to be serious. I am here to talk about my sister."

Cagalli nodded and asked, "And?"

Shinn continued, "My sister…was killed by this man!" He pointed at Athrun.

Shinn said, "She was a good little girl… Always playing with her many friends," He started silently crying, "She was killed in a bombing at her school, Momona Elementary!"

Athrun thought, Wasn't that where my victim, Siegal Clyne visiting?

Shinn yelled, "She would've gone to Middle School!"

Cagalli said, sadly, "Would you like to exit court?"

Shinn nodded and shot a glare at Athrun. He walked out of the court.

Cagalli stated, while sniffing, "Offended person #2, Miriallia Hawwe."

A woman in her 20's walked over and stood in the stand. Her auburn hair and striking blue eyes fit her figure perfectly.

Cagalli said, "You may spe-"

Miriallia cut-in, "Tolle was a good man!"

She started crying.

Athrun wondered out loud, "Tolle Koenig? The business tycoon, I had to kill?"

Miriallia glared at Athrun and screamed, "You murderer! Why did you have to fcking had to kill him? He was my boyfriend!"

With that, she fainted.

Cagalli yelled, "Call in the paramedics!"

The guards ran around and helped Miriallia out of the room.

Cagalli called, "Patrick Zala, you may speak behalf of Athrun."

Patrick stands up and said, "Your honor, Athrun killed for a reason, he killed cau-"

Athrun yelled, "Just let them throw me in jail! Father, you need not explain!"

Patrick yelled, "This is your chance to stop what you're forced to do!"

Athrun screamed, "I don't want you to get hurt! Mother's already killed, by Rau Le Cruset! I don't want you to get killed, by whom I work for now!"

The crowd gasped. They started murmuring.

Patrick asked, "Judge Attha, can my son avoid jail, but do community work?"

Cagalli tapped her chin and said, "Jury! What's your decision?"

A guy from the jury took a vote from the jury and they decided.

He said, "We think that Mr.Zala junior was forced to kill, but he could've went to seek help from authorities, so we decide…

A/N- I'm evil! Well, I'm not THAT evil, so here's some more…

"…that he does some community work at a hospital, to right his wrongs."

Cagalli nodded and asked, "Athrun Zala, do you agree to these terms?"

Athrun was about to shake his head, when Patrick stomped on his foot. Athrun glared at his father and grudgingly nodded.

Cagalli called, "Okay! Now the case is over! I hereby declare Athrun Zala, banished to St.Mujitsu Hospital for community work there for 2 months! Case closed!"

She slammed the hammer down.

A/N- Please review! Oh and Songtress of Victory! Thanks, for the title names, but none of them fit the story enough! Sorry! But thanks for some ideas! Keep trying! And one person for suggesting enough! Oh and I update once a week!


	3. Enter Stellar

_A/N- if you guys haven't noticed, this story has a new name! THANKS TO SONGTRESS OF VICTORY! YOU ROCK! Oh and if they act too childish, I don't have an excuse, but maybe this works?_

_Cagalli: ANGEE! WHY DO I HAVE TO KISS ATHRUN IN THE STORY?_

_Angee: CHILL! My script you know._

_Cagalli: Don't you know he has garlic breath?_

_Athrun: What? CAGALLI!_

_Angee: Every AsuCaga has to make the characters at least kiss twice! It's an unwritten rule!_

_Athrun: I DON'T HAVE GARLIC BREATH! _

_Cagalli: How do you know?_

_Angee: I know cause, I read almost all the AsuCaga there are!_

_Cagalli: Who cares?_

_Angee: God you're annoying! You know what? I'm going to call in Rin, from my one-shot, "Killer Love!" RIIN!_

_(Rin comes over)_

_Rin: What? I was talking to Sesshoumaru._

_Angee: Could you cast a spell over Cagalli& co? They are so mature!_

_Rin: Uh…You wants them to, what?_

_Angee: To let them be a kid again sometime! _

_Rin: Uh…You mean childish?_

_Angee: Sure!_

_(Background)_

_Cagalli: GARLIC BREATH!_

_Athrun: MISSTRESS WITH MENTAL DISABLITITIES TO SORT OUT THE SMELLS OF MINTY BREATH!_

_Angee: Okay…so do it…_

_Rin: Uh…Ok…TIME UNWINDS FOR CAGALLI& CO, BODY DOESN'T CHANGE BUT MIND UNAGES, LET IT GO, LET IT GO!_

_Angee: Okay…did it work?_

_Athrun: Doo doo head!_

_Cagalli: Fart!_

_Angee: Haha! It worked!_

_Rin: Well, got to go!_

_Angee: BYE!_

_A/N- I know! Very weird! Here's what I always forget to type._

**_DISCLAIMER: Do not own…Gundam Seed…Can't breath…I said it okay? Stupid lawyers…GAH! OKAY! OKAY! SMART AND INTELLIGENT! AND VIOLENT!_**

A/N- Haha! Story time! (Drinks pop)

Athrun was glaring at the camera that was shoved in his face. He yelled, "SHOVE OFF! I FEEL LIKE MURDERING SOMEONE!" Even though that was a lame threat and he was cuffed, restraining him from doing anything, the reporter scrammed.

Athrun smirked, but was pulled into a car. The guy's name was Kira.

Athrun said, "Hi, you know me, but I don't know you. So introduce yourself."

Kira glared at him menacingly and stated, "Shut up, I don't talk to mental retards."

Athrun glared back and looked out the window.

In a few minutes, they arrived at St.Mujitsu hospital. Athrun smirked when Kira uncuffed him.

Kira said, "Don't go anywhere.

Then his cell phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kira! It's Lacus! I hope you can make it for my B-day!"

"Of course Lacus! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Okay! Love ya! Oh my!"

"What happened? I heard a crash!"

"Well, Haro ate bad fish today! Pink Tabby cats are so hard to handle!"

"Lacus, you have the only pink tabby, since, ever!"

"Eh heh!"

"I heard another crash!"

"HARO! NOT THE PRICELESS ITEMS!"

"I'll leave you to your work! Or do you want me to come over?"

"It's okay! I got it! Bye! HARO! NOT THE CURTAINS!"

(Dooot)

"Awkward… Hey, Mr.Zala? Where are you? OMG! He's gone! SHIT!"

He ran around the hospital grounds and pulled out his walkie-talkie and yelled, "CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!"

The other voice asked, "Elephants on strike? Sending reinforcements!"

Kira yelled, "Not that! Code dark blue!"

"ATM machine gone haywire? Sending mechanics!"

"Baby blue?"

"Killer on the loose? Sending reinforcements!"

Kira slapped his forehead.

Moments later, the hospital was surrounded by police cars…And zoo keepers, and mechanics…

A nurse came out and asked, " Is there a problem officers?"

Kira yelled, "There is a killer in there! Get away!"

The nurse looked at him with her violet eyes and played with her hair.

She asked, "You mean Zala?"

"YES!" he shoved her to the side.

Athrun came out and yelled, "Hey Stellar! Where are y-"

He stopped, when he spotted guns on him.

Athrun yelled, "What now? Is talking to a nurse ILLEGAL NOW?"

The police looked at Kira. Kira laughed nervously.

Stellar the nurse said, "Don't worry officers! Zala here is in the hands of an ex-officer!"

Athrun dropped his jaw and asked, "You? An officer?"

The cops nodded and dragged Kira away.

Stellar looked at Athrun and asked, "So! Down to business! Do you want a patient to look after? It's easy! You just have to bring him/her food, water, medications, etc!"

"Uh…sure?" he replied.

Stellar nodded and started searching him.

Athrun raised an eyebrow.

She replied, "I can't have a killer with weapons in here!"

Athrun nodded.

After that, he explored the hospital. He noted where the bathroom, the office and the vending machine are.

Stellar gave him his patient. It was a little girl that had amnesia for 2 weeks now. The girl had brown hair and red eyes.

Athrun wondered, "What happened to her?"

Stellar signaled him to sit on a chair. He sat down and she followed in suit.

Stellar started, "This girl," She pointed to the girl, "She was found on Mujitsu street, her body was damaged badly, so we can't identify her. She made it out all right after the surgery."

"Man, that's harsh, no memory at all." Said Athrun.

"Stellar Louissier, please report to the office, there is a call for you." The speaker said.

Stellar waved a goodbye and walked out of the room.

Athrun sat on the bed of the girl. The girl shivered. Athrun pulled the blanket up.

"Thank you brother."

The girl kept her eyes closed.

Athrun asked, "What's your name?"

The girl replied, "You should know brother! You ARE my brother? YOU AREN'T! AHHH!"

Stellar slammed the door open, and glared at Athrun. Athrun put his hands up in defense.

"It wasn't me! She just screamed!" he said.

Stellar looked at him suspiciously and ordered, "Calm her down!"

Athrun asked, "I can't calm kids down! Can't you?"

Stellar stated, "It's a test."

Athrun sighed and said, "Brother is here! The bad man won't get you now, princess."

Athrun's dignity went down the drain when Stellar started giggling.

The girl smiled and said, "Brother! Don't call me princess! Or I'll scream!"

Athrun smirked and said, "Open you eyes, PRINCESS."

The girl smirked and screamed.

Stellar covered her ears and glared at Athrun.

Meanwhile, Cagalli walked into an ice-cram shop. (A/N- YAY ICE-CREAM!)

The person on the counter asked, "What kind of ice-cream do you want?"

Cagalli smiled and answered, "Pieces of fudge on fudge ice-cream and on a fudge covered cone!"

The person said, "Well, alrighty! I'm surprised you're so thin!"

Cagalli was about to respond, when a voice from the back yelled, "DEARKA! GET YOUR LAZY ASS BACK HERE!"

Dearka grimaced and replied, "Boss! I have a customer!"

"Then hurry up!"

Dearka scooped up some ice-cream and said, "$2.25 please!"

Cagalli dropped her money on the table and walked out.

She licked the ice-cream cone and said, "Hmmm! FUDGE!"

A/N- I know that was useless! But at least Dearka was introduced and Cagalli was in it!

Riddle time! "Sometimes two can be added to eleven to get one. When does that happen?"

GIVE IT A SHOT! REVIEW!


	4. Renamed and Found

_A/N- you guys are the best! I love the reviews! But I still have a lot of readers, but no reviewers! Well, a few! I hope, that if you have time, please review! THANKS! Here's an update! _

When the girl quieted down, Athrun asked, "What's your name?"

The girl turned to him and replied, "I don't remember my name, and can YOU name me?"

Athrun nodded. It was minutes after Stellar left, so Athrun was alone with the girl.

Athrun asked, "What about Lenore?"

The girl shook her head.

Athrun asked, "Jelena? (A/N- LOL! My friend's name!)

The girl looked blankly at Athrun.

Athrun asked, "Lucy?"

The girl said, "No thanks…"

Athrun shrugged, "Subaru?"

The girl asked, "WHAT?"

Athrun started hitting his head against the wall.

The girl laughed nervously, but then her eyes rolled back and her body was shaking.

"Shin- May- Mother- Father- Momona- Elementary"

She stuttered those words, until she collapsed.

"AHA! May is an excellent name! OH CRAP! She's unconscious!"

He pressed the emergency button violently.

A doctor with violet-pink hair and violet eyes rushed in. She checked May several times and did all the other stuff doctors do… Her name tag said, "Lunamaria Hawke"

"Ms. Hawke, is there a problem with her?" asked Athrun urgently.

Lunamaria looked at him and replied, "She's fine, and she just had a jolt of memories. This happens to amnesia patients often."

Athrun nodded and Lunamaria finished up. She left shortly.

Outside, at the main office, Shinn made an entrance.

Shinn asked an officer, who was outside in the foyer, "Let me see the picture."

The officer showed him the picture of the girl. Even with the burn marks and scratches, Shinn recognized her.

Shinn yelled, "Let me see her! I know her! She's my sister!"

The officer asked, "What's her name?"

Shinn stated, "Mayu Asuka."

The officer took out a laptop and searched for Mayu's name. Later, Mayu's picture showed up and the officer compared them. He nodded in approval and gave Shinn, Mayu's room number.

Shinn walked into an elevator, and went to the second floor.

Meanwhile, Athrun raised an eyebrow when Meyrin, another nurse and the sister of Lunamaria, told him to cut May's bandages. Her ponytails showed her attitude, with the similar eye-colour as Lunamaria. Meyrin walked off after.

Athrun held up the blunt knife expertly and shook his head and laughed, "Irony, I was a killer and now a healer! Haha."

Athrun brought the knife down to May's bandages…

A guy busted through the door, and yelled, "Get away from her, you murderer!"

Athrun spun around and met eyes with Shinn Asuka, the guy at the trial.

Athrun and Shinn yelled altogether, "YOU!"

May or Mayu, woke up and waved, "Morning, Athrun-kun and stranger!"

Shinn's eyes turned even redder, if possible and yelled, "What did you do to her?" Tears leaked from his eyes, but Shinn flung them away.

Mayu looked at Shinn and her eyes filled with remembrance and she jumped at him.

She shrieked, "Shinn-san! Athrun-kun was looking after me, while you were at work!"

Shinn's eyes softened and said, "Zala, what's happened? And what's with the knife?"

Athrun showed him the blunt blade and said, "When I planted the bomb, she was caught in the explosion, but she made it out fine, but she lost her memory. I am here, cause I was suppose to do community work, and I had her as a patient."

Shinn nodded and repeated, "What's with the knife?"

Athrun answered, "A nurse asked me to cut some bandages off at her arm, cause it's almost healed."

Shinn mouthed an, "O"

Mayu frowned and said, "Awww…No one's talking to me!"

Shinn smiled at Mayu and patted Athrun on his back.

"You're not a bad man." Commented Shinn.

Stellar and Luna came, from behind the door… (A/N- oO Eavesdroppers! XD)

Luna said, "From what we heard, Mayu shall be returned to her brother. So Mr.Zala, you can move onto the next hospital."

Athrun nodded and said, "Farewell Mayu, goodbye Mr. Asuka!"

Shinn frowned and said, "Call me Shinn! Mr. Asuka makes me sound old! No offense Ms. Louissier!"

Athrun chuckled when Stellar punched Shinn.

"Bye!" he waved to the others and walked out into the front foyer.

The receptionist said, "Please wait for your escort, she will be here soon."

_A/N- this took half an hour to type! Well…that's not long! Congratulations to xCagallix, for solving the riddle, I didn't know the answer to! (Sweat drop) MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! HERE'S A SONG!_

**On the 1st day of X-mas,**

**Athrun Zala gave to me,**

**A green bird in an oak tree.**

**On the 2nd day of X-mas,**

**Athrun Zala gave to me,**

**Two nagging friends,**

**And a green bird in an oak tree.**

**On the 3rd day of X-mas, **

**Athrun Zala gave to me,**

**Three machine guns,**

**Two nagging friends,**

**And a green bird in an oak tree.**

**On the 4th day of X-mas,**

**Athrun Zala gave to me,**

**Four battleships, **

**Three machine guns, **

**Two nagging friends,**

**And a green bird in an oak tree.**

**On the 5th day of X-mas, **

**Athrun Zala gave to me,**

**FIVE GOLDEN HAROS!**

**Four battleships, **

**Three machine guns,**

**Two nagging friends,**

**And a green bird in an oak tree.**

**On the 6th day of X-mas,**

**Athrun Zala gave to me,**

**Six expensive cars,**

**FIVE GOLDEN HAROS!**

**Four battleships,**

**Three machine guns,**

**Two nagging friends, **

**And a green bird in an oak tree.**

**On the 7th day of X-mas,**

**Athrun Zala gave to me,**

**Seven guns a shooting,**

**Six expensive cars,**

**FIVE GOLDEN HAROS!**

**Four battleships,**

**Three machine guns,**

**Two nagging friends,**

**And a green bird in an oak tree.**

**On the 8th day of X-mas,**

**Athrun Zala gave to me,**

**Eight laser swords,**

**Seven guns a shooting,**

**Six expensive cars,**

**FIVE GOLDEN HAROS!**

**Four battleships, **

**Three machine guns,**

**Two nagging friends,**

**And a green bird in an oak tree.**

**On the 9th day of X-mas,**

**Athrun Zala gave to me,**

**Nine fighting Gundams,**

**Eight laser swords,**

**Seven guns a shooting,**

**Six expensive cars, **

**FIVE GOLDEN HAROS!**

**Four battleships,**

**Three machine guns, **

**Two nagging friends, **

**And a green bird in an oak tree.**

**On the 10th day of X-mas,**

**Athrun Zala gave to me,**

**Ten groups of fans,**

**Nine fighting Gundams,**

**Eight laser swords,**

**Seven guns a shooting,**

**Six expensive cars, **

**FIVE GOLDEN HAROS!**

**Four battleships,**

**Three machine guns, **

**Two nagging friends, **

**And a green bird in an oak tree.**

**On the 11th day of X-mas,**

**Athrun Zala gave to me,**

**Eleven boring lectures,**

**Ten groups of fans,**

**Nine fighting Gundams,**

**Eight laser swords,**

**Seven guns a shooting,**

**Six expensive cars, **

**FIVE GOLDEN HAROS!**

**Four battleships,**

**Three machine guns, **

**Two nagging friends, **

**And a green bird in an oak tree.**

**On the last day of X-mas,**

**Athrun Zala gave to me,**

**Twelve beeping haros,**

**Eleven boring lectures,**

**Ten groups of fans,**

**Nine fighting Gundams,**

**Eight laser swords,**

**Seven guns a shooting,**

**Six expensive cars, **

**FIVE GOLDEN HAROS!**

**Four battleships,**

**Three machine guns, **

**Two nagging friends, **

**AND A GREEN BIRD IN AN OAK TREE!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


	5. New Meetings

A/N- OK! Thanks for all the reviews guys! You guys are so supportive! Anywho, I keep forgetting this part! ALWAYS!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it, and never will! (Cries in a corner) On the other hand, I own GS/GSD in my dreams! HA! Sunshine, Sunset, whatever! Keep your crummy GSD! I own the better one! In my dreams! Mwuhahahaha! As I was saying, I don't own zip. Only the story line!_**

Miriallia headed to the graveyard. She had beautiful daisies in her hand. Their blue, dew covered petals represents what sadness was hidden in the poor girls heart. (A/N- On the word "poor," I nearly typed poo! LOL!) Her eyes still had crystal tears in them. Even the thought of Tolle sent her world crumbling. Her legs took her to the grave of her former love…

(A/N- Wow… I didn't know I had it in me to type that paragraph… HAHA! TRIUMPH! Well, I know you guys want to throw rotten vegetables at me for stalling! XD)

Athrun sighed. The pink-haired woman was escorting him to the hospital. ON FOOT. The thing was, she looked A LOT like that girl, he used as a hostage. Well, for all he knew, the hostage would've been the imposter. (For People who don't know: The first girl in the 1st chapter was Mia Campbell, an imposter of this girl, Lacus Clyne. Mia was used to take over Lacus' indirect control of ZAFT. Lacus was a pop singer sensation and all of ZAFT was under her influence. And once Lacus joined the Clyne faction, well she introduced it, the chairman of ZAFT made Mia look like her with plastic surgery. Mia knew all of Lacus' songs and sang like her, so the chairman thought, "Why not put her talents to good use?" So yeah.) The woman, Lacus Clyne was a kind one, indeed, and also easy to escape. Why, do you ask, doesn't Athrun just escape? Cause she sings like an angel. PERIOD. Her pink tabby cat amazingly learned how to say Lacus and Haro. The name of the cat was Haro, no wonder. The world can do wonders these days.

Lacus looked at Athrun and asked, politely, "May we visit the graves of my lost loved ones?"

Athrun nodded and followed after her. Mazes of streets they went and FINALLY, they found the graveyard.

Lacus and blue-haired man walked through the gates of the graveyard.

"Hi Miriallia!" the girl called out.

The so-called Miriallia turned around. The green-eyed killer finally realized who it was. Ironically, offended #2.

The auburn-haired woman glanced at Athrun and gasped.

"How dare you show your face after the pain you caused me!" she shrieked.

Her legs weakened and she crumbled onto the ground. (A/N- Phst, drama queen. Well, it is my doing…Lol…) She stared up at Tolle's grave and spotted some words addressed to her:

Miriallia, my beautiful flower,

Don't mourn over my death,

Look for others,

And not for rebound,

Move on,

To others you love.

Miriallia shook violently and her tears poured out of her eyes.

"Tolle…" she mumbled.

She clutched the locket, which Tolle gave her. (A/N- isn't it a coincidence that Athrun killed Tolle, in my story and in the show? I THINK NOT! Well, it is… I never…Ah, I'll shut up now.)

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a man with sandy brown hair, and California tanned skin.

"Hey, you going to sit there all day or what?" he casually said.

Then Miriallia glared at him and leaned against Tolle's grave. She burst into tears, once more.

"Hey! Hey! Don't cry over what's passed! Take care of your present and look into your future! Well, that's what my granddad said." He held out his hand.

Miriallia glared at the offending hand and slapped it away.

Tolle's words echoed in her mind.

"Geez, I was only trying to help. Come on, I'll treat you to some ice cream. It's on the house, even if my boss is going to kill me." He muttered the last part.

He took out a handkerchief and offered it to her.

She looked at him with a weak smile.

She asked, "You don't want it?"

"Hey, you need it more then me." He shrugged. (Quote from the, "The lion, The Witch and the wardrobe," movie. It's a cool one.)

"Okay…" She sniffed and blew into the handkerchief.

He picked her up and placed the dropped flowers on Tolle's grave. They walk out into the summer breeze.

The pink haired Songtress apologized, "Sorry, Mr.Zala. I didn't know that would happen."

"Call me Athrun and it happens all the time. Let's go. I hope she'll find someone else." He said.

They walked around, till they came across "The Desert Tiger Hospital." (A/N- (Shrug) it was either that or the Neutral hospital. Which one is better? Well, I just typed it!)

There was always a commotion. Either emergency surgeries, falling patients, arguing nurses, and all the works. Lacus bid Athrun a farewell and left Athrun at the waiting room.

ANOTHER nurse came over. She had pinkish-red hair and blue eyes. Athrun winced at her CHOICE OF CLOTHING. The nurse had an unbelievably short skirt and the top was just… I can't think of a word to explain that…Sticking to K+…(A/N- Sorry Flay fans!) The nametag said, "Flay Allster."

Flay said, "Hello! I'll be the nurse that will bring you to your patient! Follow me!"

She started walking away, expecting Athrun to follow.

Athrun did follow, but forced his eyes on the ground.

Soon, they arrived at the room Athrun was assigned to.

Flay said, "I'll need to get the info on this patient. Make yourself at home."

She walked away.

On the hospital bed was a man in his 40's. He studied the man, and saw that the graying hair was noticeable. The pale skin was too pale for the man to be fine.

Athrun flinched when the man shifted positions and groaned.

The man's eyes opened, and the brown pupils landed on Athrun.

"I see I have another one." The man grunted.

"Another one?" Athrun asked.

"One of those peppy people, that were supposed to cheer me up and etc. I hate those liars, always saying, "You'll make it! Cancer isn't that bad! ETC!" the man yelled.

Athrun looked at him and said, "Well, I'm not one of those people. I don't even work here! It's community work."

Flay arrived when the man was about to ask why. She gave the info sheet to Athrun walked out.

"Uzumi Nara Attha… 52 years old…Owner of the Attha corp.…2 children…Cancer…" Athrun mumbled.

"Heh…That sucks…Cancer, huh? Well, I can't say for sure, but you got to live for your kids… It says here that you have a deceased wife."

Uzumi looked shock. In all his years of getting reassured, he had never heard that line before.

"You are different. Now tell me boy, what's your name?" Uzumi asked.

"Athrun Zala."

A/N- that's where I leaving you all! Please review! MERRY AFTER CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	6. Enter Azrael

A/N- Thanks for all who reviewed! I'm still disappointed at those who read but don't review! I just want to know what you think, and any critism is accepted! Oh and Happy New Year, as I repeat once more…Here's an update! 

The blue eyes behind the mask looked at the man before him.

"Athrun was captured days ago, and you didn't inform me?" the man stated.

The man before him stuttered, "I did not want to disturb you. He was captured and by a woman none the less."

"How disappointing." The masked man said.

"What do we do about Zala now? He might spill our location to the police." The man said.

"Frederick Ades, don't worry. I have the best assassins. They all owe me." Mr.MaskedGuy said.

"Okay, Rau Le Cruset, but how come I can't eliminate him?" Johnson questioned.

"Athrun Zala was one of our best assassins. He could kill you in 1 minute."

"Fine…" Frederick muttered.

"Now, go to a man called, "Muruta Azrael" He owes me 2 million." Rau said.

"Yes, sir." Frederick said.

Mr.Ades walked towards the doorway.

"Oh yeah, and Frederick?" Rau said.

"Yes, sir?"

"The password is, "Vesalius."

"Yes, sir."

THEN Mr.Ades walked out the door.

Meanwhile, Azrael sat on his big comfy, black leathered, chair. (A/N- Showoff…)

"Asking for a measly 2 million brought me to the top! HAHA! And I didn't have to pay my debts yet!" Azrael practically screamed.

His secretary, Erica Simmons, came in.

"Sir, there is a visitor outside." Erica said.

"Ah… Invite him in, will you?" Muruta chirped.

"Yes sir."

Erica went outside and motioned Frederick to come in.

Erica went in the office. She was trained to protect her boss, and this guy seemed suspicious. Even if her boss was a stuck up, self-satisfied, greedy, annoying, lying, cheating, prig. She had a lot more words that describe him.

"Hello dear sir, how may I help you?" said the guy in the blonde slyly.

"Vesalius." Frederick said this one word phrase.

"Ahem, I see. Ms. Simmons, please exit my office, I'll be fine."

"Yes sir." Erica said and quickly walked outside.

"What does Mr.Cruset want?" hissed Azrael.

"He wants you to kill an ex-employee. You are in his debt."

"What if I refuse? I am a retired assassin." Retorted Muruta.

"He'll ruin you in the best ways possible. The least he can do is bomb your building." Mr. Ades sneered.

"Grr… Fine." Azrael finished.

"Here is a file of the victim. Mr. Cruset also wants to know when you're free enough to finish this task." Mr.Ades stated.

"Maybe in 6 weeks. I have a 5-week voyage to the Arctic for digging, that's why I have a mineral company. And there's also a 1-week trip to New York for conference. I hope you're fine with that?" Azrael questioned.

"But Zala can easily tell the police everything. Athrun Zala is the victim/ex-employee."

"No, everything was planned. If you don't accept these terms, I will repay him in a different way." The blonde-haired man stated.

"Fine."

Mr.Ades walked out the door.

"This might be interesting…" He mumbled while he looked at Athrun's profile.

Uzumi looked shock for a moment, but then regained his composure.

He glared at Athrun and said, "You're the man that killed most of my allies."

Athrun smirked and nodded.

Athrun added, "If I can do that, I can also kill you on the spot."

Uzumi gave him a look that said, "I dare you to."

"Yes, but might I ask why you're not?"

Athrun answered, "Because I don't work for Rau anymore. When I was caught, we totally lost contact. He does not associate with people that were caught. If I know him, he will be sending someone to put me out of the picture."

Uzumi raised an eyebrow and asked, "If so, are you ready to defend yourself?"

Athrun gave him a devilish smile.

Suddenly, Athrun whipped out a knife and positioned it on Uzumi's throat. Uzumi, however, did something unexpected, well at his age…(A/N- (Cough) (Cough) So he's old…WHAT?) He grabbed the blunt end of the blade and twisted it till Athrun lost his grip.

Athrun muttered, "Not bad for an old guy…"

Uzumi frowned and retorted, "At least, I don't dye my hair blue!"

"HEY! It's natural!" Athrun crossed his arms, which looked completely adorable.

"You look like my daughter when she received vanilla ice cream, instead of fudge. HAHA…" Uzumi snickered.

"HEY!" Athrun glared at Uzumi, hoping he would burn up.

A doctor came in. (A/N- FINALLY NOT A NURSE!) She went up to Uzumi and smiled.

"Evening! Hope you're enjoying your assistant!"

"Ah! Good evening, Dr.Gladys! And yes, this young lad, is amusing."

Athrun gave Uzumi a cold look this time, hoping he'll turn into an ice block.

"You can call me Talia. Mr.Attha, your surgery will be in 5 weeks." Talia stated.

Talia walked outside for a moment and brought in a mini cart. From there, she picked up a plate for Uzumi.

Uzumi happily ate it.

"Do you want some food, Mr. Zala?" Talia asked sweetly. (A/N- is she OOC? I only saw 14 episodes of GSD…)

"No thanks, I'm just going to put on a wig and contacts to buy some food."

"Okay. Goodbye! And Uzumi, get plenty of sleep."

"Yes, mme."

Talia smiled and walked out the door.

"A wig now? Are you balding, Mr.Zala?"

Athrun turned red and glared at Uzumi.

"I NEED A DISGUISE YOU KNOW!"

"Why don't you just dye your hair? It's time consuming, but at least you don't have to wear a wig!"

"Oh…"

Uzumi continued chuckling.

Minutes later, he stopped laughing and ate his cold food.

After that entire ruckus, they finally fell asleep. Uzumi was on the bed, and Athrun was asleep on the chair. (A/N- (Takes a picture) If only Cagalli was in here…)

Next morning, Uzumi heard thunder. He jumped up and looked out the window.

"It's not raining…"

He looked at the source and realized it was Athrun.

Uzumi, once more, laughed. He tried to muffle his laughter in a pillow. It worked.

Athrun stretched his arms into the air. He yawned.

Then he spotted Uzumi chuckling.

"What are YOU laughing at?" demanded the red boy.

"You...(He snorted here) SNORE…(He snickered here) SO LOUDLY!"

"UZUMI NARA ATTHA!" Athrun yelled.

He picked up an innocent pillow and threw it.

Uzumi stopped laughing when the pillow hit his face.

Athrun was about to apologize when a pillow plummeted on his face.

He pulled the pillow off his face and glared at Uzumi. (Who was laughing)?

(A/N- DAMN MICROSOFT WORD! IT KEEPS CORRECTING THINGS THAT WERE ALREADY CORRECT! Ok, I'm done.)

Then there was a pillow fight.

A/N- LOL! That was very childish! If you did not read the author note in Chapter 2, then READ IT! So yeah, REVIEW! HAPPY NEW YEAR! WHOOHOO!


	7. It's his turn

_A/N- HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! This is probably the third time I said that! Ok, so now, I PROUDLY PRESENT CHAPTER 7!_

_**Disclaimer: I wish. **_

Cagalli sipped her coffee and looked at the newspaper in front of her. The black and white heading said, "CRIMINAL CAPTURED!"

Athrun Zala, 24, was captured on Mujitsu Street. Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha, judge and cop, weakened him by foul play. Full story on page 2.

_-Miriallia Hawwe_

Above that article was a picture of Athrun sitting inside a police vehicle.

Cagalli turned to page 2.

She read the whole entire article and noticed the amusing notes.

"Ahh…I see Ms. Hawwe has moved on." She said out loud.

She stared out the window of the coffee shop, she found Zala in. A little desire of coffee got him into a HUGE mess.

Then a man came running through the doors. Cagalli raised her eyebrow at his hasty entrance.

"A latte please, on the double!" the man rushed.

Shiho raised an eyebrow and nodded. She hurriedly made the latte.

The man looked around for a seat, but only saw a vacant spot next to Cagalli.

He sat on the seat.

Cagalli exclaimed, "Hey. I know you. You're the guy from the ice cream shop!"

"Oh hi!"

Dearka's rush seemed to leave his mind.

He spotted the heading on the newspaper.

"Hey, can I read that?" he asked.

Cagalli nodded.

Dearka quickly skimmed through the article. He smiled randomly though.

"Uhh…Why did you want to read it?"

"Because my girlfriend wrote it!"

"WHAT?"

Cagalli looked at Dearka in disbelief.

Dearka smiled.

He suddenly looked at his watch and had a panicked look on his face.

"I'M SO FREAKING LATE!"

Dearka ran out the door, literally leaving smoke lines.

Cagalli yelled, "Good luck!"

Dearka gave her a nod and well, yeah.

Cagalli finished up her coffee and left. She decided to take a stroll.

Meanwhile, Rau Le Cruset had a problem on his hand.

"You're telling me, Ades is feeling ill?"

"Yes sir and he had to pick up an illegal marijuana trade." Said the secretary.

"Don't let a boy do a man's work." Rau muttered.

"Where is the location?"

"Archangel Avenue. You have to wear a New York Jerseys hat. The meeting place is next to the bus stop, in Archangel Avenue, they only have 1 bus stop."

"Ok."

Rau grabbed the illegal goods and a hat. He hurried to the drop-off.

Cagalli looked at the street sign. "Archangel Avenue, huh?"

She noticed a man walk around with a bag, with white powder pouring out, from a small hole. (A/N- is marijuana white? I DUNNO! I'm not a drug addict! I'll hurt whoever says I am!)

She trailed after him and saw him stop near the bus stop.

Another man showed up. He had a whole sack of what seemed like money.

They traded bags.

Cagalli jumped out and shot the man with greasy red hair in the leg.

The other man took out a gun and pointed it straight towards Cagalli.

"Put down the gun, boy!"

Cagalli fumed. But, she calmed down when an idea popped into her head.

Cagalli put down the gun and kicked it away.

Then the man, or Rau, ran over and held her by the neck.

"Hey wait a minute… You're a girl!"

Cagalli took that moment and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

Rau bent over and gasped.

Cagalli karate chopped his neck and once more, he fell unconscious.

(A/N- Wow, dejavu!)

He took a mental picture of Cagalli though.

The steel bars slammed.

Rau grumbled, "And they didn't let me have a trial…"

His guard sneered, "Well, you are a crook."

Rau looked at the man and bribed, "I'll give you a fair amount of money, if you let me go."

"Ok."

The man handed Rau a checkbook.

Rau signed it and looked at the man.

He said, "I have a plan to escape, I'm sure there are other officers around."

Rau nodded and thought,

"**I will get the woman and Zala after this."**

A/N- this looked WAAAY longer than the one I wrote on paper. Well, REVIEW! Oh and to answer one of my reviewer's question: I called Athrun the red boy, because he was blushing or flushing.


	8. The Great Escape, NOT!

_A/N- Whoohoo! I would've updated yesterday, but… I left my notebook in my locker! Well, here's an update! _ _Oh and here's their ages…_

_Cagalli: 23_

_Kira: 23_

_Athrun: 24_

_Lacus: 22_

_Miriallia: 23_

_Dearka: 24_

_Shiho: 23_

_Uzumi: 52_

_Shinn: 24_

_Stellar: 22_

_Meyrin: 19_

_Flay: 21_

_Azrael: 30_

_Rau: 31_

_Ades: 29_

_I'll get to other characters sooner or later!_

Rau nodded and then the guard threw him a guards' uniform. Rau quickly put it on. The guard opened the cell and let Rau out. Rau smirked and snuck out and gave the guard a nod. Rau walked around a little and was happy that nobody noticed him. He finally found his victim, the blonde haired woman. He followed her to her office. She saw her sit down on a chair. She rubbed her temples. The thing was, her back was facing her. Talk about backstabbing. He took out a conveniently placed knife and raised it up into the air…

His pager buzzed. The woman turned around. Luckily, Rau ducked into a crummy closet. Then he looked through the slit and saw the girl walk away. Damn…

Unfortunately, his cell phone rang. He picked it up and here's the conversation.

"Nice work, whoever called."

"Sorry sir, this is Mr.Ades."

"Oh. Nice work."

"I heard you were captured?"

"Was it all over the news?"

"Yes sir."

"Crap."

"Also, it was the same girl that captured Zala."

"Oh great, what a disgrace."

"What were you up to before I called?"

"I NEARLY KILLED THE COP!"

"OH… I am most sorry. I'll get Muruta on this, if you want."

"Fine, I forgive you."

"Thank you sir. Achoo! Sorry sir, my wife heard that, she wants me in bed… Well, goodbye sir."

"Bye"

Rau looked at his pager and noticed the words that said, "MEETING AT 12:00AM"

Meanwhile, Cagalli got a phone call after her migraine.

"Hi, this is Cagalli's cell."

"Ah…Hello Cagalli."

"Father? How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"Why'd you call?"

"Aw… Can't a father call his daughter?"

"Uh… Sure… Now, seriously…"

"I have a new assistant!"

"So, what's your new plan to drive them away?"

"I'm not planning to get rid of this one."

"Wow, are you serious?"

"Cagalli."

"Ahahahha… So, what's so special about this person?"

"He's… Different… Hey, I called cause I want you to meet him."

"Uh huh… So what's his name?"

"I'm not telling till you come."

"I'm pouting."

"Aw… I have fudge ice cream!"

"Ugh, not that. FINE! Fudge…"

"Also, this man is about your age so…"

"NO MATCH MAKING DAD! After Yuuna… I'm shivering right now…"

"Bad choice… My contacts were lost that day…"

"Haha! So it wasn't you! Ok, I'm coming, but you better have fudge!"

"Of course, the restaurant has fudge ice cream there."

"You're lying."

"JUST COME!"

"Ok, ok! What time?"

"6:00pm and meet us at the hospital."

"Ok, seeya then! They better have fudge…"

(Conversation over)

"Okay! Time to get dressed!" Cagalli decided.

She walked to her apartment and opened the door.

She grabbed the handles of her closet and flung it open. There was A SHOPPING MALL IN THERE!

There were tops of any kind! Some were not even worn before! There also were skirts (She frowned at them), shorts, track pants, and all that jazz.

Cagalli shook her head and muttered, "Lacus has gone too far…"

She grabbed a red, loose-fitting t-shirt and put it on, with a pair of green khaki pants. (Like in the show) She also wore her amber necklace. She slipped on some sneaker and a hat. She walked out the door and into the summer sun. She traveled to" The Desert Tiger Hospital."

"Your daughter's going out to dinner with us? AND SHE'S A COP?" Athrun yelled.

"Yup, deal with it." Replied Uzumi calmly.

"What's her name?" Athrun questioned.

"Cagalli Yula Attha."

"Hmm… That sounds familiar…. Curse that tray that you threw at my head."

"Well, SORRY. You threw a sandwich at me." Uzumi threw back.

"IT WAS A SANDWICH! YOU THREW A HARD, COLD, METAL TRAY! I forgot some things, because of you!"

"WELL, THAT SANDWICH HAD CHEESE, HAM AND MAYONAISE IN THERE! IT TOOK ME 2 HOURS TO WASH EVERYTHING OFF!"

"IT WAS A FUC-"

Athrun was cut off, thank god, when a blonde walked in…

_A/N- MWUHUHUHUHAHAHHAHA! Cliffie! So close! Wait for the next chapter of CD: FF! Good night! Or good morning wherever readers live! Seeya! (CD:FF Cagalli's decision: Friend or Foe.") _


	9. Meeting and Disaster

_A/N- (Sniffle) I was sick yesterday…ACHOO! Ugh… Damn cold… Well, here's an update! _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed not Destiny. (Bursts into tears) WAHHH! _**

_And! Finally! I hope you're happy "purple1!" Presenting…_

Amber met emerald.

"YOU!" the youths screamed in unison.

Uzumi blinked and asked, "You know each other?"

Cagalli ran in front of her father and pulled out a gun. She pointed it at the emerald-eyed man.

Athrun looked at Uzumi and said, "Who is she?"

Uzumi answered, "Meet Cagalli Yula Attha, cop and judge."

Cagalli kept her gun pointed at Athrun, trusting Athrun like trusting a thief holding your purse.

Uzumi signaled Cagalli to put her gun down. Grudgingly, she did.

The king of ORB shook his head and said, "Cagalli meet Athrun and Athrun meet Cagalli. Shake hands."

They grabbed each other's hand and shook. Athrun winced at the girl's tight grip.

The hospitalized man sighed and said, "Let's get going…"

He grabbed his jacket. Everyone followed in suit.

Cagalli trailed behind, glaring at Athrun's back.

The evening haired gentleman opened the door to his Honda Civic, when they reached the parking lot.

"You're letting him drive?" Cagalli exclaimed in disbelief.

Uzumi nodded firmly and said, "I trust him. Please Cagalli."

Cagalli climbed into the car and stared forward.

Athrun shrugged and let Uzumi in the back seats. Uzumi thanked him and let Athrun take his seat and soon, they zoomed off.

"Where to?" Athrun asked.

"Clam Pearl's Cave." Answered Uzumi.

"Heh. Cheesy name." Cagalli remarked.

"They have good food there though…" Athrun replied.

"I'm not talking to you!" snapped Cagalli.

"Whatever." The young man refocused his attention to the streets before him.

Soon, they arrived.

A man with shining blue eyes and blond hair approached before them.

"Welcome to Clam Pearl's Cave! I'm Mwu La Flaga! How may I help you?"

"We have a reservation here, under the name Attha." Uzumi stated.

Mwu looked through some sheets and said, "Ok. Follow me!"

He grabbed a few menus and led them to a table.

"Your waiter should arrive soon." Mwu said, after he left for other people.

"Kira and the others should be here soon." Said Uzumi.

"Kira's coming?" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Yup. With his friends, too. I hear that he met his friends in a gym. They all talked and BOOM, they're friends. Haha." Laughed the bearded man.

"Hey, umm… I'll be at the entrance, waiting for everybody, is that ok with you?" Athrun asked.

"Sure." Uzumi smiled.

Athrun stood at the entrance patiently.

Minutes later, Athrun came to the table with a bunch of people.

Following the leader came, Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Shiho, and a platinum blonde, Shinn, Mayu, Lunamaria, Meyrin and Stellar.

They all took a seat.

"Long time no see Athrun." Greeted Kira, Lacus, Shinn, Lunamaria, Meyrin and Stellar.

Cagalli asked, "You know each other?"

They nodded.

"We met at the hospital." Shinn, Mayu, Lunamaria, Meyrin and Stellar said.

"I met him during our walk." Said Lacus.

"We met, when I arrested him." Smirked Kira.

Cagalli finally noticed the icy blue-eyed man.

"Who's he?" She asked.

"Oh… Um… Yzak Joule." Shiho stumbled.

"YOUR BOSS?" Cagalli yelled in shock.

Shiho shushed her and warned, "We're in a PUBLIC RESTAURANT!"

"Oh right…" Cagalli shrugged.

"Time for introductions!" declared Kira.

"Hi, I'm Cagalli Yula Attha!"

"Hi people! Name's Dearka!"

"Sup? Name's Lunamaria! Call me Luna!"

"Hello. I'm Meyrin!"

"Yzak Joule."

"HIHI! I'm Mayu!"

"Kira Yamato! Nice to meet you all!"

"Shiho here!"

"Shinn Asuka, at your service! NOT!"

"Athrun Zala, as you all know!"

Lacus Clyne, hello!"

"And last but oldest too, Uzumi Nara Attha."

"Awww… You're not that old!" said Shiho.

"Oh, happy B-day Lacus!" Cagalli burst out randomly.

Lacus looked at her blankly.

"Ahahahha…" Cagalli laughed out nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute! Three people are missing dates!" Uzumi stated.

He pointed at Meyrin, Luna, and Dearka.

"Uh, me and my sis promised not to date till I passed College… You see, I work at the hospital during summer." Meyrin smiled.

Dearka said, "My date haven't arrived yet…"

Cagalli asked, "Well, who am I paired up with? You only pointed at Meyrin, Luna and Dearka…"

They all looked at her with a sly look, except for Kira and Athrun.

"Huh?" Kira looked around.

Then the tea arrived. Athrun took the liberty to pouring tea into each of their cups. Then, when Uzumi was busy talking, Cagalli noticed Athrun pouring a white powder into Uzumi's cup…

Her eyes widened when Uzumi put the cup up to his mouth…

_A/N- WHOOHOO! EVIL CLIFFIE! BWAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAH (cough) HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (hack) HAHAHA (cough) REVIEW! (Cough) _


	10. Dearka's Date

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! And... AHEM… Sorry for demanding for reviews in the early chapters… (Sheepish smile) I was pretty guilty after that… I know, I know, I should've said that in the earlier chapters, but I keep forgetting… Well, here's something else I forget…

**Disclaimer: I would be the Queen of Japan, if I owned Gundam Seed…**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cagalli leapt for the cup.

Uzumi swallowed and looked at Cagalli. Cagalli grabbed the cup and smashed it on the floor. Then Uzumi started coughing and hacking.

Cagalli ordered, "Kira! Arrest him!"

She pointed to Athrun.

"What? WHAT?" Athrun yelled.

Kira nodded and took out some cuffs. Athrun stood there, looking at the coughing Uzumi. Kira ran over to Athrun and tried to cuff him, but only was able to put one cuff on him, before Athrun ran over to Uzumi. Cagalli was patting him back and telling him to vomit the poison out. Athrun ran over and helped him pat his back too.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM YOU JACKASS!" Cagalli screamed.

"B-but!" Athrun stuttered.

Cagalli grabbed his arm and locked the other cuff on and pushed him against the wall.

Shinn shook his head and patted Uzumi in the back.

"Let… Go… Of… HIM!" Uzumi managed to gasp out.

Cagalli looked hysterically at Uzumi. If he did drink poison, he would be dead by now. She let her anger block that knowledge.

"Father." She ran up to him and helped him onto a chair.

When Uzumi caught his breath, he said, "He snuck medication into my drink. What a sneak!" He smiled.

The innocent killer gave a dramatic sigh.

"Unfortunately, he has tasted this medication so much, he practically memorized this taste. Too bad." Athrun smirked and chuckled.

Uzumi smirked and said, "Lucky me."

Athrun twitched his nose.

Uzumi raised an eyebrow. Everyone just looked at him funny.

Athrun said, "Umm… Can someone get these cuffs off? My nose is itchy…"

Uzumi looked at Kira, who just shrugged.

Athrun looked at Kira helplessly, "Are you KIDDING?"

Kira laughed nervously.

"Ahaha… Oops… I can't find the keys…" The brown-haired cop looked sheepishly at Athrun.

"Oh no…"

Dearka was off in a corner, snickering.

Yzak was holding something shiny, with a smirk on his face.

Lacus looked at Yzak and glared.

Yzak looked around with shifty eyes and grinned.

Lacus grabbed the keys and then…

It slipped…

"Oops…" she gasped.

It fell into… bad broccoli soup, which was in a waiter's tray.

Athrun looked at the soup and ran after the waiter. He looked like a duck.

The waiter walked into the kitchen and of course our hero followed.

The waiter dumped the stuff into the sink.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Athrun yelled in misfortune.

The waiter turned around.

"Huh? What?"

"MY FREEDOM JUST GOT FLUSHED DOWN THE SIIIIIINK!"

Shinn walked in and spotted Athrun on his knees.

"Ok… By the look of things… Something bad happened…" Shinn studied.

Athrun cried in despair, "THE KEYS ARE DOWN THERE!"

He signaled with his eyes towards the sink.

Shinn looked inside the sink and widened his eyes.

The waited just stood there, looking at the frantic pair.

Luna walked in and asked, "What's taking so long?"

Shinn pointed to the sink.

Luna looked inside and popped a bubble. I mean literally, she was chewing gum.

"That-" she pointed to the keys hanging on the edge of the drain, 7 inches in the pipe, "-is going to be a problem…"

Athrun was in a corner, thinking dark thoughts. His life… With a pair of handcuffs… FOREVER! What about his social life? No one will date a man with cuffs. I mean, you can't hug, pay for money, etc, LIKE THAT!

"Fortunately, Meyrin is also the smartest girl in college. She'll think of something." Luna smirked.

Athrun had a hint of hope.

"MEYRIN!" Luna shrieked.

Meyrin ran in, "WHO DIED?"

"No one…" Shinn slowly said.

Meyrin was informed about the barely stable keys.

She said in disbelief, "THAT'S IT?"

Luna, Shinn and Mr. dark-thoughts-but-had-a-hint-of-hope nodded.

Meyrin shook her head. She grabbed a VERY long chopstick and made Luna sacrifice her gum. She put the chewed gum at the bottom of the chopstick and retrieved the keys. By then, Athrun was kissing Meyrin in the shoes.

Meyrin looked at him, as if he was a lunatic.

She unlocked him.

Athrun JUMPED FOR JOY.

They all walked outside and sat around the table.

cagalli smirked at athrun. athrun stuck out his tongue childishly.

Cagalli held up a menu and asked, "WHAT DO you all want?"

"The special." Answered Athrun. (A/N- Sorry for the capitals. That section was messed and had to capitals, I apologize…)

"Chicken with garlic sauce." Quipped Shiho.

"Whatever she wants." Yzak mumbled.

"2 specials. One for my date and I." Dearka smirked.

"Congee and a salad." Uzumi called.

"You on a diet?" asked Kira.

"Nope, stupid doctors said so." Muttered Uzumi. He had a look that said, "If I laid my hands on them, I'LL!"

Kira nodded and said, "I want… A cake, 3 scoops of ice cream; strawberry, chocolate and banana. AND a salad please."

"YOU on a diet?" Shinn incredulity asked with wide eyes.

"Yup."

"………………………………………….."

"What?" Kira looked around at the blank stares and the dropped jaws.

Luna broke the silence with, "Meyrin and I'll take 2 dishes of Bok Choy."

Stellar and Shinn said together, "Lobster please."

They looked at eachother and blushed.

Mayu smiled and said cutely, "Fried chicken please!"

Cagalli nodded and said, "And I'll take Fried noodles with bok choy and carrots."

"All we need now is a waiter." Yzak said sarcastically.

Everyone just realized, where's the waiter?

Coincidentally, a brown haired waitress came over. Her purple eyes showed enthusiastically at them.

She asked, "I'm Murrue Ramius! How may I help you?"

Cagalli repeated whatever everyone said. Murrue nodded and walked away with a page full of orders.

A familiar voice echoed through the doors. The words crystallized, "Dea-a-a-arka? Where are you?"

A familiar woman walked in. She wore a knee length orange dress, which was more elegant than the one in the actual show.

Dearka smiled and waved her over, "Miriallia!"

Mirialli smiled and walked over…

A/N- I'm guessing, "ANOTHER CLIFFIE? WHY THAT LITTLE ANGEE!" (Waits for rotten food to be thrown) Oh and before you pummel me to a pulp, if you wanted to know what I meant by, "The words crystallized." I meant that it was crystal clear. I'm trying this new writing technique, my teacher made me do… So yeah.


	11. Problems Solved, sorta

_A/N- Love all of you reviewers and readers! (Smiles) So anywho, I'll stop my babbling and HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

Disclaimer: I admit. I do not own Gundam Seed or Destiny. Now can you let me go? (Glares at lawyers)

Athrun gasped and ducked under the table, not wanting to ruin his first time out with these creepy… I mean… NICE people. Cagalli raised an eyebrow at the blue-haired "mystery's" antics. She left it be anyways.

Miriallia called, "Hi everyone! I'm Miriallia Hawwe! Sorry if I'm late. I had to interview someone!"

Dearka kissed her and said, "I forgive you."

Miriallia stuck out her tongue and said, "Tha-a-anks."

Dearka smiled and said, "Well, take a seat! I've already ordered for you!"

He pulled out a chair and signaled her to sit down. The auburn thanked him and sat down.

Athrun, however, was having a WONDERFUL time under the table, if you exclude getting kicked by Kira, Cagalli, and Shinn. Also, you have NO IDEA what's under the table. Take a guess. It's pink, it's blobby and it's 2 cm away from poor Athrun's hair.

Murrue came over with a cart full of delicacies. She handed the dishes out and left soon after. Kira was looking at his food with a dreamy look, while Lacus was pouting and giggling with Cagalli. Miriallia looked at the extra dish that was on the table.

"Hey, there's one extra dish, is there another person here?" She asked.

"Why y-" Uzumi started, but was cut off when Athrun kicked him from under the table.

Uzumi kicked back and started, "Well, no actually. It's just that uh… Ca… No… Kira ordered extra food."

Kira ignored him and still stuffed food down his throat, with an audience that was slowly backing away. Miriallia nodded and went back to eating her own food.

Cagalli shoved down the food down her throat, but was not faster then Kira. She grabbed Athrun's plate, when Miriallia was distracted and gave it to the starving man. Athrun smiled and mouthed a thanks, while he accepted some chopsticks.

By the time everyone was down, Kira was hyper.

"HEY EVERYONE! LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!" Kira jumped onto a table and did a slow-motioned back flip and landed on two feet. In the background, Lacus held up a 10, Shinn held up a 9.5, Luna held up a sign that said, "You are a lunatic."

Miriallia giggled, but then accidentally dropped her chopsticks under the table. She was about to grab them when a hand stuck out holding them.

"Thanks." She said and turned to Kira, and a pie.

"Woah, wait." She raised an eyebrow and looked under the table.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shrieked.

"Dammit!" He shouted and tripped over a banana Mayu threw down minutes ago.

The table flipped, the dishes fell, the waiters screamed, Kira danced.

"Y-y-y-you murderer!" Miriallia screamed.

Athrun quickly said, "It wasn't my choice to kill him! No! Sorry!"

Miriallia pointed an accusing finger at him, "You had the ABILITY to refuse! Taking people's life is like stealing candy from a baby, that's what you think? Well, it's not a piece of cake to their family, friends or girlfriends or boyfriends!" She sobbed.

Athrun winced at every word, cause she upped her voice with each word. Dearka patted Miriallia in the back and comforted her with his words.

Miriallia sniffed and brought up a weak smile, "But I wouldn't have met Dearka if you haven't done that… You see, Tolle was about to die, because he had cancer. You ended his pain."

Athrun said, "I'm very sorry."

Miriallia nodded.

Kira, still VERY hyper, (Hey, what do you think would happen if he had 3 servings of ice-cream?) picked up a glass of water and raised it into the air.

"NOW! For Miriallia's and Athrun's make up, TOAST TO THE FORMAL ENEMIES! You may kiss the bride!" Kira shouted.

Cagalli threw a shoe at Kira, with a very red face, but he dodged it. Then she threw ATHRUN.

"WHAT THE F CKING HELL?" Athrun's reaction was.

Kira's eyes widened. There was a crash. Everyone winced. The manager stomped over.

"I DEMAND THAT YOU PEOPLE GET OUT OF MY RESTAURANT!" bellowed the short bald man.

Uzumi stood up, and looked down. He was twice the size of the little man.

"Do you know who I am? Do you? I DEMAND respect." Uzumi shot back.

"Psht. I don't give a monkey's ass about you!" the manager yelled.

Then the two men turned around and stopped when they heard laughing and clapping.

One person yelled, "I'm not leaving until I see the rest of this!"

Another yelled, "BWAHAHHAHA!"

Another fell over laughing his ass off.

Kira smiled and bowed. He was STILL hyper. Man, that's hyper…

"Thank you! Thank you! I thank my father, for making me exist, I thank my sister for throwing Athrun and I also thank the ice cream! I'll be on CNN next week!" Kira announced. Although the CNN part was not going to happen.

The crowd exploded into laughter, and then it was raining green stuff. No, Mr. Krabs, not lima beans, money!

The manager thanked everyone and snatched the money and stuffed it into a bag. Of course, if you haven't realized, this is a restaurant full of rich people! Do you think Uzumi would bring such a crowd in here? Yes.

Athrun tapped Cagalli on the shoulder. Cagalli turned around and glared.

"What do you want Zala?"

"It's Athrun. So, why did you throw that shoe? Do you like me?"

Cagalli gave a glare that can sink the Titanic.

"No, I merely wanted to defend Dearka. He was friend. And he also gave me fudge."

"Fudge?"

"Never mind that."

Uzumi laughed when Kira threw a pie at Shinn, which resulted to a pie fight.

"Hey, ZALA, I didn't assign you to take care of my dad, he was in a different hospital?"

"It's ATHRUN. Anyways, I'm too lazy to tell you, ask Mayu or Shinn one day."

"Whatever."

Suddenly, Kira grinned mischievously. He grabbed a metal tray and a pair of chopsticks and banged them. The crowd quieted down.

"WHOEVER CAN GET A PIE ON MY FACE, GETS TO SEE THE KILLER AND MY SISTER KISS!"

The soon-to-be-couples-cause-I-said-so glared at Kira. But Kira was already getting pies thrown at him.

Mayu grinned evilly and grabbed a pie. Stellar, Shinn, Meyrin and Luna did too.

They started throwing pies.

"OH NO! I'M RUINED!" cried the manager.

Uzumi threw a pie and it landed on the manager. The not-so-old-man grinned.

Miriallia gasped when a pie hit her face. She glared at Shinn. Shinn shrugged and hid behind Stellar. Miriallia started throwing a pie, when Dearka launched one at Shinn. But Stellar was in the way. She glared and threw uncountable pies at Dearka. Then one hit Meyrin, who grabbed a pie and threw it at Stellar, but she dodged it and it hit…

Kira Yamato.

"We have a WINNER!"

"Athrun and Cagalli, sitting in a tree…" Mayu started.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

A/N- Sorry if I made Kira too hyper! Once again, if they're too hyper, read chapter 2! Perfectly good excuse! Don't blame me! BLAME RIN! (Rin in background, trying to kill me)


	12. Beachaphobia

_A/N- OMG! OMG! I'm so happy! We just went bowling today! (Grins) Anyways, here's chapter 12! Oh and I see a lot of people liking, the hyper Kira! LOL! So without delay, CHAPTER 12!_

_Hehe. One more delay. _

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a girl that owns Gundam Seed/Destiny? No. I know, it's sad. **

Athrun and Cagalli turned red. Really red.

"KISS! KISS! KISS!" the crowd roared.

"You have to do it!" yelled Kira; "I had to get my face full of pies for that!"

Athrun glaredat him and said, "No, I am not going to kiss a manly woman."

Cagalli's eyes literally have flames in them. She popped a vein. The mad blonde lunged towards him with hate in her eyes.

"CRAP!" Athrun screamed, as they toppled over.

They were knocked into an awkward position. Cagalli's lips were just above Athrun's, but she stopped just in time. They sighed in relief. Kira looked at them and sighed in disappointment.

"Aw! So close!" Kira muttered.

However, to Kira's delight, Mayu walked over to them. As innocent as she looked, she had something evil in mind.

"And the bride and groom may now KISS!"

She tapped lightly on Cagalli's head. Cagalli's arms weakened and she collapsed on Athrun. Their lips touched.

Cagalli's eyes widened and quickly pulled away. She started sputtering.

Athrun just looked dazed.

Kira grabbed Mayu's arm and held it up into the air.

"Mayu! She won the battle against the fiery couple, BY MAKING THEM KISS!"

Uzumi howled in laughter and everyone did too.

Cagalli blushed, so hard that Mount Fuji's lava can't compete! She stood up abruptly and ran out the door of the restaurant.

Kira was about to run after her, muttering, "Dammit. Dammit. My fault. UGH!" when Lacus grabbed his arm and signaled towards the running Athrun. Kira smiled.

"Awww." All the girls sighed and glared at their not so interesting boyfriends.

The guys looked around nervously.

Back to Cagalli and Athrun.

Athrun was frantically searching for her cause of an unknown reason.

"Cagalli… She HAS to be safe! OMG. Do I… like her?" He realized.

He kept looking and wandered into a park nearby the ocean. (A/N- Let's say that they live near the ocean.)

Meanwhile, Cagalli wandered into the park too. Angry tears rolled down her eyes. All of a sudden, there were sounds coming from the trees. She whipped her head around.

"I know you're there Athrun! Dad probably called you here to get me! I'm not going home!" She accused the trees.

Then something leaped out and hit her with something blunt and hard. She fell unconscious.

Her last word was, "Athrun… Bastard…" Okay, so two words. Sue me.

Somewhere else, Athrun was walking around and saw a shadow holding a body. The blue haired killer noticed blonde hair and snuck up on the shadow. Apparently, the person had on black clothes and a classic ski mask.

Athrun launched and tackled the person. He…She… IT sprinted away when Athrun pulled out a gun. Athrun smirked and looked down at the blonde. Cagalli…

He shook her and hoped she was okay, but she noticed the bruise on her neck.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open.

"Bastard…" She choked out.

Athrun raised a delicate eyebrow and was about ask…

Cagalli punched him. Athrun rubbed his cheek.

Cagalli whispered, "I shouldn't have trusted you. Dad shouldn't have trusted you. Jackass!"

Every word was louder.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU JACKASS!" Cagalli shouted and punched him in the chest many times.

Athrun smiled weakly and winced every time she punched him. He embraced her when she slowed down on the punching.

"Bastard… Jackass… I don't know why… I love…you… Athrun…" She whispered.

Athrun embraced her tightly. Then she slipped out of his grip and glared.

"I won't get tricked again! No! No matter how much you intrigue me! NO!" She ran and didn't look behind her.

Athrun ran after her, with a worried look.

Unfortunately, it started to rain.

Drops of rain started to blur Athrun's view. He looked around and spotted a piece of red clothing. Cagalli's shirt!

He picked the piece up and studied it. He looked down and saw some footprints. The "killer" followed them.

In the restaurant…

Shinn said, "I hope they're all right…It's raining."

"Don't worry Shinn…" Stellar assured, although she had a bad feeling.

Uzumi shook his head and said, "We should go look for them."

Everyone nodded and grabbed their jackets.

ANOTHER meanwhile, Cagalli kept running. The tree branches were hell against her skin and face. She glanced behind her and tripped over a root, causing her to knock her head against a tree. Then suddenly everything went downhill. She rolled down to the place where the beach was. Water was around her, but she already lost consciousness…

ATHRUN searched frantically.

He spotted a trail of blood leading to a beach.

Onward, he found a body floating on the ocean, not far from coast. Then, a wave swept it even further.

Athrun skidded down the hill and dived into the water. He fought bravely against the EVIL waves. He sped up when the water engulfed the blonde haired victim.

Athrun spotted a pale hand and grabbed it, and it was attached to the body, don't worry.

The ink haired hero raced to the shore, gasping in breaths whenever possible.

They finally reached shore.

Athrun picked her up, bridal style and placed her under a tree, totally exhausted.

He used his final strength, by giving her CPR.

She moaned.

Athrun smiled and lost consciousness.

A/N- Ok! Now that was serious. It is half romance… (Grins)

What will happen to them when they're asleep?

Will they get hurt?

What does SOS mean?

Is Kira still hyper?

Am I getting on anyone's nerves?

Wait for the next chapter of, "CD: FOF!"


	13. Water, Water, Everywhere

_A/N- Thanks to all who reviewed! I got to type this fast… I'm grounded from the computer for 1 WHOLE MONTH! (Cries) Here's chapter 13!_

**Disclaimer: (Too sad about grounding to say it, but you guys know what)**

Athrun's POV

Ugh. My back hurts, my head hurts and even MY HAIR HURTS!

I opened my eyes slowly.

I saw amber eyes looking at me with concern.

"Hey, Zala, you okay?"

I nodded and held my head with my head.

"Okay then."

The blonde went back to work. She was wringing clothes. Wait. She was wearing clothes… And… AH! They're my clothes! I turned red and looked down.

I sighed in relief because it was only my shirt. (Oh and to interrupt, one of my reviewers asked if Cagalli's shirt was gone, no it wasn't, because it was only a PIECE of a shirt, not the whole entire things, besides, Athrun would be hiding his face if she did lose her shirt.)

I looked to my right to face a fire and a used match next to it.

"Hey," she said, even if her face was quite red, and she was to trying to hide it. Which really didn't work.

I asked, "Yes?"

"Thanks for…um…uh… saving me…" she stuttered.

I found that amusing actually. She did say she loved me, no?

I smiled at her.

"Um… About that confession yesterday?"

I nodded.

"No one finds out." She finished.

I smirked, "What if I do tell them?"

She glared at me and looked away.

"All men are the same."

I mentally kicked myself.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it." I said, while finding interest in a crab side-walking.

"Thanks…" She whispered, but I caught it.

I looked up and saw a genuine smile.

"Zala, let's go get some dinner!"

In other words… Fishing…

She ran to the ocean and dived in with a fishing net. Her head bobbed up to the surface, giving me a look.

"Hey, ya going to jump in or what?"

I grabbed a net and jumped in.

Later, we finished catching some fish. I caught two! Whoohoo! Go me! Go me! Ahem. It was tough, but I easily won. Mwuha.

Then I heard water dripping and I turned around.

Cagalli.

She had a fishnet behind her and over her shoulder. Both nets held…

5 desk-sized fish… Aw man… Kira would laugh is he were here…

She started cleaning out the fish. I hid behind a tree, barfing out my breakfast, lunch and dinner… I could almost see Cagalli's smirk…

"Hey, city-boy! I'm done." She yelled.

I ran out from behind the tree and indeed she was finished. She had put the fish over the fire, leaving them to be cooked.

Then, an aroma filled the air. I ate the delicacy. Slowly. Unlike a blonde-haired I know…

Cagalli wolfed down 2 already and now on her third.

Wow was she hungry…

When I finished eating, I stared up into the stars.

"Where's my roof?" Cagalli randomly said.

"What?" I looked at her with a weird look.

"There's a quote: I look up into the stars on my bed, there were a lot of questions in my mind, but the biggest one was…"

"Where's my roof?" I finished.

She giggled and nodded.

Wait. She GIGGLED? She… OMG… Giggled…

I looked at her shocked.

Gasp.

Attha raised an eyebrow, "What?"

I stuttered, "You… Giggled…. You're a girl…"

She glared at me, "DON'T YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT?"

I waved my hands in hopes I won't die, "Th-That just reminded me you're a girl."

She popped a vein.

I backed away.

Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

I broke into a run. She ran after me, waving a fist at me.

I looked behind me and she was gaining on me.

Uh oh.

Then, she was laughing. Why?

BAM.

Ow… A tree…Ohh… Pretty stars…

I fainted, or fell unconscious for guys.

Cagalli's POV

Ahahahhahahaha!

He slammed into a freaking tree!

Bwahahhahahaha!

Oh… he fainted…

GAHAHAHHAHA!

I'm so mean.

Well, got to help him.

I picked him up and hauled him around the fire. I grabbed my jacket and let some water pool into it. I poured it over Zala.

"GAH!" he yelled, "What'd you do that for?" he shouted.

I smirked.

"Why you…" he muttered and grabbed my dropped jacket.

Well, I know what's happening next.

He scooped up some water and ran after me. He tried to splash water on me, but missed. Then I heard a yelp.

A/N- if you consider this a cliffie, fine by me. Now, I got to sulk in a corner. If I'm lucky enough, I might get another chance like this…


	14. Blitz

_A/N- Awww… I loved all the reviews! So, I snuck on and now, I AM UPDATING! NO PARENTS CAN HOLD ME BACK FROM THIS! Although, I can't read my e-mails… TTTT So here! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed! Very depressing though.**

Cagalli turned around and gasped, in laughter. There he was, Kira, drenched in water and had on a very mad look. Which, to her, was VERY amusing.

"ATHRUN ZALA!" He yelled, with red eyes, stealing Shinn's looks.

Then came a running frenzy, and a laughing Cagalli on the sidelines. Finally, they stopped it, with a drenched Athrun and Kira, courtesy of the ocean. Kira wiped the water off his face, laughing.

"Well, that sure was fun." Laughed Athrun.

"Yeah," Kira agreed, "Well, I got to call the others now."

"You mean they were looking for us?" Cagalli asked with a look of surprise.

"Hey, we aren't that heartless." Kira joked.

"HEY EVERYONE! I FOUND THEM!"

Athrun and Cagalli cringed at Kira's sudden outburst. Then Kira noticed Athrun's missing shirt. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ahaha…" The inky-haired killer laughed nervously.

Cagalli snapped her fingers in remembrance. She jumped onto a tree and started to climb up. Seconds later the group arrived when Cagalli climbed down with Athrun's shirt.

Cagalli was scolded and they went to Cagalli's apartment and laughed when Cagalli told them about the part where she dried Athrun's clothes. She turned bright red and Lacus patted her back and told her it was natural to do that for a love. She glared at Lacus and plummeted a pillow in her face. Lacus giggled and dodged a lot of flying pillows. Everyone was busy talking and Athrun was still red.

For the next few weeks, they spent a lot of time together. Uzumi even bought a house where they all lived in, and moved out of their old ones. They went to many parks and many places.

"Who wants to go to the amusement park?" bellowed a healthy looking Uzumi.

"US!"

This group was inseparable. They did everything together, except for the obvious no-no. Although Athrun and Cagalli got closer, even DATING, Cagalli uses the term, "Out to dinner." Athrun called it, "Bonding time."

There was still Rau Le Cruset and Muruta Azrael.

Azrael was busy planning and researching on Athrun and Cagalli; so far, he found where they lived and personal info. Except for the most important thing; that they were an item.

Rau was… How should we put it? Swimming in gold coins, that's what. He made it big time. He won the lottery 5 times. TALK ABOUT A WINNING STREAK. But he used most of them on a new car.

Well, that man is despicable, as Daffy Duck puts it. To the AMUSEMENT PARK!

The group of odd people walked towards "Wa-fi-ld's Amusement Park." (They hyphens are to indicate missing letters.)

They went through the admission gates and they… Let's say they were acting like 6 year olds.

"I bet you 5 bucks that I can make a ring go on those bottles!" Yelled Athrun.

"MAKE THAT 10!" Kira shouted.

Athrun bought some rings from the stand manager. He started throwing them, but unfortunately, he missed all of them. Kira laughed at Athrun's attempts.

"Hey." Shinn called from behind.

Kira waved and noticed Mayu was holding Shinn's hand, her eyes shining with curiosity. Her eyes landed on Athrun. Then a ring Athrun threw, bounced from the bottle and then off a stuffed toy, then into Mayu's hands. She examined it like a fossil.

Athrun continued his attempts. Every time he finished a round of rings, he threatened the manager of the stand for more.

Shinn rolled on the floor with Kira, in laughter.

Mayu pulled Athrun's pant leg. Athrun looked at her.

"Can I try?" She asked innocently.

Athrun nodded. Mayu threw the ring…

DING! DING! DING!

"We have a winner!" The relieved manager shouted.

Athrun, Kira and Shinn went wide-eyed. Mayu collected her prize, which was a lollipop. She walked away in triumph, hoping to use up her pocket money on other games.

"Uh. Let's pretend that didn't happen…" Suggested Shinn. This was a humiliation to all men in the world. A GIRL did a man's job! OUCH. The other two men nodded.

Meanwhile in a corner… Lacus, Stellar, Miriallia, Luna and Meyrin giggled, watching the three men shake hands.

For Cagalli, she was talking to her father.

"Father? You have the surgery in a week…" She stated.

"Yes I do. I hope I pull through this. But at least I have a wonderful daughter and son to bring in grandchildren. If I don't make it, I will watch over you four." He said.

"F-four?" Cagalli stuttered.

"Yes. Lacus, Kira, you and… Athrun." Uzumi said softly.

Cagalli smiled weakly and blushed.

"Although, if I do pull through it, I would see a blue-haired and amber-eyed kid. I might not make it."

Cagalli scolded, "Don't speak like that! You WILL make it! Or I will have a bone to pick with Satan!"

"Satan now, eh? What did I ever do?" Uzumi pouted.

"Fine! Jesus!"

"Funny, now let's get to Athrun and the others now." He pulled out a digital camera.

She nodded and followed after her father. They saw the girls huddled up in a corner and the three men throwing…rings is it? At the stand. Or game. Then, Dearka hopped over with a whole hand of cotton candy.

Luna tripped over a banana and then their cover was blown.

"Damn." She cursed.

Lacus giggled and waved to Cagalli, who already grabbed a stick of cotton candy.

"Frut rook ro rong?" Meyrin asked with a mouthful of cotton candy.

"Wha?" Cagalli looked blankly at her.

"What took so long? That's what she said." Lacus said smartly.

"Oh, just talking with my father." Cagalli answered.

Meyrin nodded and swallowed. Then she was choking. Luna panicked and grabbed a cup of water and drained it down her throat. Meyrin coughed and gasped thanks to Luna.

"BWAHAHAHHA!" Athrun laughed maniacally.

Everyone gave him a blank stare.

"What? I finally got the ring on the bottle." He answered with a triumphant look. Then, there was a flash of lights in Athrun's eyes. He blinked a couple of times. He looked into his crowd of friends and asked, "What the hell was that?"

Stellar pointed to Uzumi, who had a digital camera in his hands. He was skimming through the pictures. Athrun glared at Uzumi. The cancer-bitten-man-but-looks-awfully-ok-to-me looked at Athrun and grinned. The irritated boy-compared-to-Uzumi-and-boy-do-I-do-this-a lot was about to throw the stuffed toy at Uzumi when…

"No one can play the violin better than The Great Blitz! He is the best of the best! Whoever can beat this boy will win a prize!" The manager of "The Best Instrument Players," yelled out.

"Phst. I can do so much better." Athrun thought aloud. Oops.

The manager looked at him and said, "Let's see about that. PRESENTING BLITZ!"

A boy with green hair came over. His purple eyes glittered with musical talent. The manager handed each of them a violin. Athrun looked at his violin in shock.

"Sir, these violins are absolutely horrific!" Athrun fumed.

"So what? If you can play better then Blitz, then you can handle that violin." The manager retorted.

"Sir, but it is true." Blitz said, shyly.

"Nic…" the man said menacingly.

Athrun looked at Nic. "He's only 14…" Athrun thought.

Then, something interrupted his thought. A sweet tone filled the air. Speaking of forests and flowers. Birds and trees. The air and the sky. Athrun glanced at Nic and saw him playing. When he finally finished, there was a round of applause.

"Your turn." The manager sneered at Athrun.

The inky-haired man nodded and started playing. It spoke of love and truth. Justice and freedom. Delight and happiness. He finished up and then there was a round of applause.

The manager glared at Athrun and yelled, "Whoever wants to vote on who's better, please visit my tent, to your left!" The crowd dispersed.

Athrun and Nic walked up next to eachother. Blitz stuck his hand out. Athrun grabbed it and shook.

"Hi, I'm Nicol. Otherwise known as, "Blitz." He smiled.

Athrun smiled and said, "I'm Athrun Zala."

"Nice to meet you, Mr.Zala."

"Call me Athrun."

"Sure."

"Hey, why do you work here? With your talent, you should be in an orchestra!" Athrun exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, I would if I could." Nicol said sadly.

Athrun raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I need a resume to find a job, but I don't have one. That's why I need a job without the need of a resume." Nicol answered.

"Oh, I see."

"Also, my VERY nice manager made me one, but it was burned by a lit cigar."

"Ouch. Hey, do you have any siblings?" Athrun asked.

"No, but I do have a cousin. We work in this park together." Nicol explained.

"Also, the park manager is helping me find a job."

Athrun was about to ask something, when a man with brown hair and tanned skin came over.

"Nicol!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, Mr.Waltfield?" Nicol asked.

"I found a job available without a resume for you and Shani!"

"You're the best Andrew Waltfield!" Nicol practically tackled him, "Best manager too!"

Andrew rubbed the back of his head and smiled. Then, he finally noticed the blue-haired stranger. He stuck out his hand. Athrun grabbed it and shook.

"You're the manager?" Athrun asked.

Andrew nodded and said, "Thanks for visiting my park."

"Well, if you are, your name should be Walfilds… The sign said it…"

"What? Then I got to fix it… Thanks… So young chap, what's your name?" The tanned man asked.

"Athrun Zala."

"Where have I heard that name before?" Andrew asked himself.

"So what's the need for the job?" Nicol interrupted.

"Oh that." But at that moment, a green haired boy with amber eyes ran over and noogied Nicol.

"Shani!" Nicol shouted in laughter.

"Boys! If you want to know the job, be quiet!" Andrew laughed.

They stood as still as sticks and as quiet as a speeding ninja.

"You need… to be good at math and are good protesters…"

The boys nodded. Hey, if they could argue for 10 hours straight, that's GOOD protesting and math? That's too easy. (A/N- Math and easy in the same sentence? THE APPOCALYPSE!)

"Endurance of boredom…"

If they can watch one Law and Order episode over and over again, than that's endurance.

"Have a… Crap… Resume…"

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The boys wailed.

"What's the job anyways?" Athrun asked.

"A lawyer's assistant." Andrew answered. That answer added more misery to the boys.

"My father happens to be a lawyer…" He stopped short when he saw the Armarfi brother's eyes have stars in them.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! GET US A JOB!" They yelled.

"Sure, my father needs them anyways…"

"YES! YES! YES!" They danced.

Athrun was in shock when the teenagers shook his hand violently.

"Hey, hey, hey! You don't want Mr. Zala here lose a limb, now do you?" Andrew scolded.

"Or two…" Groaned Athrun.

"Sorry…" The Armarfi brothers said sheepishly.

"Ahh… I'm going to miss my favourite boys…" Sighed Andrew.

"Mr. Waltfield! We will work here during the summer! Don't worry!" The boys vowed.

"Yay!" Andrew cheered.

Then suddenly, the Music manager yelled for everybody to come over to the stage. They did.

"I call the contestants up!" He yelled.

Athrun and Nicol did so and waited.

"And the winner is…"

A/N- Is it just me or is this chapter long? YES IT IS! Well, riddle of the day!

**What disaster happens everyday?**

Try it out! Thanks for reading!


	15. Bring 'ur Pard'ner round and round

_A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! Now, I'm updating regularly cause my parents allowed me to at least type this story! YES! Well, also, if you're an Inu Yasha fan, read my friend's story called, "Remembrance Through Time." Under the author, "ShiningStar77." _

**Disclaimer: Don't own GS, never will… **

"And the winner is…" A dramatic pause.

"No one! We have a tie! Unless someone who didn't vote pick one person, we shall say Blitz won!" The manager said.

Athrun twitched his eye. He glared at the stand manager, which promised of early death. Then suddenly a voice yelled out.

"She didn't vote!" The person yelled. He pointed to, none other then Cagalli. Cagalli shrugged. The stand manager gave her a look that said, why not?

"Why didn't you vote?" A random person yelled, voicing out the stand manager's question.

Cagalli answered, "It doesn't matter of who plays better. To my ears, it is an equal talent. It's better to have a talent then no talent. Everyone has his or her ups and downs. So no one has a say in who plays better. Because none of you are expert violin players. And you." She glared at the manager. "You have _no _right to say who's the best. I highly doubt you play an instrument. You're just here to earn money right? Well, find something you're good at, don't yell out whose the best or not. That's all I'm saying."

Uzumi smiled at his daughter. What a girl!

The manager gave her a glare. His face was all red and embarrassed-like. "I do play an instrument, girl! You have no right to insult me!"

Cagalli scoffed, "Who said I was insulting you?"

The man stuttered and ran into the tent. Andrew smiled and ran up to the stage.

"The winners are… Athrun Zala and Nicol Armarfi!" Everyone applauded. Both the men smiled and shook hands.

"Great show of sportsmanship!" Uzumi boomed.

The crowd quieted down, when Andrew held up his hands.

"This is a special and rare occasion in my fair! So I want something special to suggest right now. Who wants a hoedown?"

The crowd oohed and ahhed. The seemed like they liked the idea. However, some people walked away, too tired to even dance. Then the rest of the people (40-50 people) screamed out a, "YEAH!"

Andrew smiled and announced, "Now! We have cowboy costumes in the back, so whoever wants to attend, line up in front of me." A lot of people lined up, some went home to look through their closets for some clothes.

A woman came walking over. She looked left and right. Why is everyone dressed in cowboy clothes? She wandered and spotted a hottie, in her opinion. She walked up to him with a sly look on her face.

"Hey, want to hang around for a while and then go to my place?" She flirted.

The man with blue hair turned around. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"I'm Mia Campbell, want to go out?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh, sorry, but I'm not going on dates with people who ask me randomly." He stated.

He realized it was the girl from long time before he met Cagalli. The girl who he had taken as a temporary hostage. What a small world.

"I know you! You're that man that took me as a hostage! So you do know me! And I know you." She said slyly. "How about we talk more in a romantic restaurant?"

"Sorry, I'm really sorry, but no."

"Please? I'm a very nice girl once you get to know me."

This girl was very persistent… Too persistent…

"No."

"Please?

"NO."

"PLEASE?"

At that moment, Cagalli came running over with Shiho.

"Hey Athrun! Shiho wants you to dare Yzak into going on a date with her!" She called out. Shiho turned bright red and was about to punch Cagalli when she saw Cagalli looking at the stranger.

"Who are you?" Cagalli asked the girl.

"I'm Athrun's girlfriend." She stated with a glare at Cagalli.

"Wha-What? I don't even know her!" Athrun protested.

"Yes you do. I'm Mia Campbell, your girlfriend for 5 minutes! You know what? I'm going to buy 5-minute couple T-shirts! Matching!" This girl was getting psycho. Athrun nearly wanted to suicide.

Cagalli smiled at Athrun's situation and decided to save him. "Sorry, but I was his girlfriend longer." She said, which surprised Shiho and Athrun. Well, only Athrun, Shiho just gave Mia a triumphant look.

"What? Athrun you two-timer!" She shrieked, "Or did that witch put you under a spell? OMG! She did, didn't she?"

Athrun backed away slowly and grabbed the girls and ran really, REALLY fast. Mia pouted. She then gave an evil look. "That bitch will regret putting my poor Athrun under a spell." Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? This is the Cruset Corp, and we want you to do something. It will be a large amount of_ _pay." _

"Uh, sure. I'm in a middle of an evil plot, so it'll take a few minutes."

"_Well, we can assist you."_

"Oh really? Okay then. Be right there."

She shut off her cell phone and ran to her car. She raced away.

Minutes later, she arrived at the Cruset Corp with 20 tickets. She was also informed in that phone call that she was asked because she had many talents, such as acting. She was instantly flattered and cursed the phone operator by telling him all her, "adventures." She entered the building and spotted a secretary. The secretary led her up to the 50th floor and bid her good luck. Erica mumbled, "I feel bad for her. She has _no _idea what she's getting into."

Mia knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came a creepy voice.

She obeyed and stared into the face of a man. She bowed in respect and politeness. Talk about split personality.

"Good afternoon sir."

"Please sit down. I'm Rau Le Cruset." He said.

"Hello, I'm Mia Campbell." She said with a small smile. She sat down on a chair.

"I know of your many talents to act, so I ask of you one task. I will greatly reward you, if you complete this task." Rau stated.

"Sure. What do I have to do?" She asked.

"You have to…"

"SWING YOUR PARTNER ROUND AND ROUND!" The boom box boomed.

Andrew handed out outfits for them to change in the washrooms. Some came back from their home, fully dressed.

"Not the best place is it?" Observed Lacus.

She was in a white headband with pink braids falling over her shoulder. She wore a pink shirt with the sleeves hanging out. She had a white vest over her shirt and a skirt that goes over her knees. The skirt had a slit in the side.

"No, it's not very romantic, but it's the thought that counts, ne?" Kira replied.

He had on a tannish cowboy hat that went over his mopped brown hair. He had a shirt with an intended ripped sleeves. Also, a brown vest over his shirt. He had sand-blown jeans on.

"Yeah, I like what you're wearing, Kira." Lacus commented. She brought her own clothes from her high-school years. However, Kira had to borrow his.

"Are you kidding me? It's TACKY!" He protested.

"Not as tacky as mine." A deep masculine voice countered.

There was a black cowboy hat over the blue hair and a white buttoned-up shirt. He had a black vest over his shirt. There was a piece of hay in his mouth to complete the look. Let's not forget the black pants!

"Well, I'm still looking very tacky." Kira muttered.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" A shrill voice shrieked from the washrooms, nearly breaking everyone's eardrums.

"Cagalli Yula Attha! You better put on this skirt or we'll make you!" yelled the familiar voices of Stellar and Luna.

Kira, Athrun and Lacus saw Miriallia and Meyrin walking out of the washroom laughing. Shiho came out of the washroom with a mad look on.

"She _threw _a shoe at me!" Shiho pointed at a bump on her head. Yzak came sneaked up behind her. Unfortunately, Shiho flung her arms out when briefly describing Cagalli's reactions to skirts. Yzak was instantly flung to the ground.

"Oops." Shiho laughed nervously.

Then a noise disrupted them.

"Ahh! I don't want to wear this thing!" The tomboy yelled out in rage.

A magnificent sight was in sight. Stellar and Luna were dragging Cagalli out of the washroom. Stellar had on a white shirt and purple skirt. Luna had a bandana on and a pink skirt with a red vest over a white blouse. Miriallia with her orange vest over a white shirt with jeans on giggled at the sight of the girls pulling Cagalli out. Meyrin, wearing a green blouse and a black skirt laughed along with Miriallia.

Yzak was in a red shirt and jeans, refusing to go along with this nonsense. Dearka walked over in a sleeve-ripped white shirt and jeans. He also had a brown cowboy hat on.

Athrun was looking at Cagalli in amazement.

She had her hair up in a bandana. She had a button-up blouse. It was yellow with a leather mini skirt on, with a belt added. She tugged at the skirt, glaring at all the perverts that were looking.

So on with the hoe down.

**Cagalli and Athrun moments: **

**They danced.**

**Cagalli tripped on Athrun's foot for the umpteenth time. **

**Athrun accidentally spilled juice on her miniskirt. **

**Cagalli thanked him and changed into some jeans. **

**Athrun groaned.**

**SLAP.**

**Lacus and Kira moments: **

**They danced.**

**Athrun butted in and danced with Lacus, however, his eyes were closed and grabbed Kira instead. **

**PUNCH.**

**Miriallia and Dearka moments: **

**They danced.**

**Dearka hit on the other girls. **

**SLAP. SLAP. SLAP. PUNCH.**

**The punch was from a guy that was dared to cross-dress for the week. **

**Shiho and Yzak moments:**

**The lounged. **

**They laughed at Dearka and Athrun's misfortune. **

**Stellar and Shinn moments: **

**They danced.**

**And danced.**

**And danced.**

**Luna and Meyrin moments: **

**They drank punch and slapped some guys that were getting too friendly. **

**Mayu and Uzumi moments: **

**They made up some evil plots to match-make some people. **

**Who said Cupid was the only matchmaker?**

**IYGU moments: **

**Groans at the injured foot when trying to jump higher than friend. **

**Failed. **

**Slaps self for putting this column in. **

Meanwhile, Mia had another plastic surgery. She looked absolutely different now.

The once blue, turned amber.

The once pink turned blonde.

Mia Campbell, reporting for duty.

_A/N- Well, yeah. Wait for what's going to happen next time on CD: FOF? OW! My foot! _


	16. Lights, Cameras, DANGER!

_A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad to see so many reactions for Mia's transformation… Although, it's a bit farfetched… Well, here's my update!_

Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Seed. I wish I did, because maybe Athrun and Cagalli ended up together.

Yawn. Azrael rubbed his eyes. Oh right. He was doing research when he fell asleep. Azrael looked at the time. Midnight… Time for action and this time, he won't mess up. He remembered the time where the Zala man caught him off guard.

Azrael looked into his closet and whipped on some clothes and took out a gun and some other weapons. "The time is near."

At 728 Heliopolis Street, amber eyes fluttered open, inside the many room-ed house.

"Ugh. Need some milk…" Cagalli muttered, while yawning. She climbed out of the fluffy fortress. The fiery blonde smoothened out the wrinkles on her pink bunny pajamas. The door creaked as she opened it.

Unknown to the bad tempered girl, emerald eyes were tracing after her.

"I have a bad feeling." The inky-haired man muttered. He grabbed a gun and hid it in his pocket.

Cagalli grabbed a glass and looked into the fridge.

Suddenly. A silver, shiny object was heading straight for the oblivious woman.

Athrun jumped out from where he was hiding.

What seemed like slow motion, Athrun was running with his hand outstretched and the object slowly headed towards Cagalli. She slowly turned her head, with her sunny hair flying behind her. Her eyes widened, when the object, a needle, was heading towards her heart. She let out a piercing scream.

Athrun pushed her out of the way. His eyes widened.

The struck man clutched his chest, where the needle pierced.

Then a whole shower of needles appeared.

**Athrun's POV**

No… Cagalli must live…

I used all my strength that was left. I grabbed the blonde-haired angel and wrapped my arms around her. I shut my eyes.

**Cagalli's POV**

Athrun…

I blushed at the embrace, but I froze when I looked over his shoulder. There were thousands of needles coming down. I saw Athrun smile weakly and hold me tighter.

Then, Athrun's eyes widened, just like when he was struck with one needle.

"No! Athrun!" I screamed.

My eyes were soaked with tears. Athrun moved his bloodied arm and pulled out a gun. He handed it to me and then collapsed.

I grabbed him and threw him behind a fallen table. I dodged the bullets that were raining down. I hid behind the tale and fired some of my own shots.

I spotted the light switch.

I ran up to it and flicked on the switch. The person shot at me was dressed in the usual black shirt and pants. How original. The person looked stunned for a minute. At that moment, I took a chance to shoot it in the legs. It fell off the tall wardrobe it was on.

"Woah, whoa, AH!" he yelled.

It's a he. It's the voice. Unless it's a manly girl. Is it? I peered at it. Yes, a man. I'm shocked.

Then, I glanced at Athrun. Angry tears ran down my face. I stomped over to the fallen assassin. The ski mask came off when I pulled it off.

"Muruta Azrael." I muttered.

Then his blue eyes shot open.

I stepped back, when he pulled out a gun and shoved mine away. He aimed…

There was a shot.

I looked down and spotted Muruta. Dead.

I looked ahead and spotted Kira, holding a smoking gun.

"Kira!" I screamed in happiness.

"What the hell happened down here?" Kira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone… Him… Was about to kill… Athrun… And I…" I burst into tears. It wasn't like me to cry, but I was so… Stressed! Athrun came into my life and I am now on a roller coaster ride.

"Cagalli!" My brother yelled in distress. He helped me onto the couch.

"Don't worry about me. Athrun's in worst condition. Please, help him." I said.

He glanced at Athrun. Blood was pooled around Athrun.

"Oh my gosh." He picked up the phone and called the hospital and then the police. He yelled into the phone several times, in order to get the hospital to come here, during midnight. When they finally accepted the fact that he's not lying (Because, they usually get prank calls at midnight) and came here with an ambulance. As for the police, he just called for backup. I mean, geez, he was a cop. Well, so was I.

Later, I saw a group of people at the top of the stairs. There was the whole gang, staring right at them. Well, they had half opened eyes.

"Sorry Cagalli. I'm a heavy sleeper." Lacus confessed.

The others muttered in agreement. Kira rolled his eyes and helped the other officers, by telling them that I saw the whole thing. I nodded, when they asked me to come over and tell them what happened.

Eventually, I entered the ambulance that had Athrun in it.

_A/N- I know this was pretty short for my standards… Oh well… Well, anyways, I made it for a program for advanced students and I am SO happy! YAY! My parents are jumping for joy. Well, it's tough, so if this story ACTUALLY makes it to next year, which I doubt, I would be updating less. My friend, Shining Star, is also in this program, and she's loaded with homework. Lucky me, I'm only going next year. Well, I'm done ranting! Review please! _


	17. Surprises

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! And I'm not grounded anymore! Wheee!

As for the riddle on chapter 14: What disaster happens everyday?

The answer is: **Day breaks and Night falls.**

Presenting… Chapter 17!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed. Never will. **

"Please be okay…" Cagalli sobbed.

She clutched onto Athrun's arm. The blonde-haired woman glared at the ambulance driver.

"Can't this thing go any faster? We have a dying person here, you moron!" She shouted and ordered.

The ambulance driver stepped on the pedal even harder, causing some screeching and bumping.

"HEY! Watch it! Don't pass the speed limit!" Cagalli yelled.

Th driver looked at her hysterically. "Well, what do you want me to do?" He responded.

"DRIVE!" She blared.

"Jeez whiz…" The man muttered.

Athrun's POV

Ouch. My whole body feels like I got pierced with a million needles! Oh wait. It did. Ugh. Stupid eyes! Open! God! These darn things won't open!

Then I heard shouting and arguing between two people. One sounds familiar, but my painful head can't process whom. The other was foreign to me. OWWWW!

Stupid pain in the head. Literally.

Then suddenly everything went black when I felt a bump.

Normal POV

"YOU FREAKING MORON!" Cagalli lectured the driver.

They hit a big pothole and Athrun's head hit the metal part of the bed. The driver winced.

She'll be the end of me….

Elsewhere…

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man!" Luna paced.

Shinn looked at the pacing woman. "If you don't stop pacing, the floor with break and you'll create a crater!" He noted.

Luna glared at him and countered, "Can't a girl be worried about a good friend?"

Shinn rubbed his temple and looked at the cooking Stellar.

"Oi, Stellar, what do we have today?" Kira asked as he walked down the stairs, worry written all over his eyes.

"Bacon, eggs and sandwiches; Lacus-san is making pancakes." As Stellar answered, Kira spotted Lacus cracking eggs into a bowl, her pink hair flung behind her when she went to get flour.

"Nice apron." Meyrin said, as she stretched when she walked out her bedroom.

Lacus smiled, "Thanks!" She sighed when everyone still looked depressed.

There was a knock on the door. Kira went for it and opened the door.

"Oh, hey Miriallia."

Miriallia brought in some groceries she had bought. The auburn glared at the sleeping Dearka and dropped her purse on his face. Dearka opened his eyes and put on a sleepy smile. He shuffled his leg around and settled in a more comfortable position. He grabbed the purse and put it on the carpeted floor. Miriallia shook her head and hauled in a cart full of drinks.

Kira settled down on a chair around the table. Lacus and Stellar passed out the heavenly food. Luna stopped pacing and sat down. Everyone took a seat. Uzumi still sat behind a newspaper.

He cleared his throat and put down his newspaper. "I know that everyone is feeling down," he stated, "But we have to heighten security and have a bodyguard on each person."

Shiho spoke up, "What if a person knows karate and kick-boxing?"

Yzak gave her a bewildered look. "I have a karate and kick-boxing employee?"

Shiho glared at him.

"Even if the targets are Cagalli and Athrun, sooner or later, all of you will be used to get to them." Uzumi continued. They nodded in understanding.

"So, I have assigned bodyguards for you," he started and pointed towards 13 people at the front door. Meyrin backed away, wondering how'd they get in here, without sound.

The first person stepped up and soon the entire group.

"I am Auel Neider." The light-blue haired man said.

"Sting Oakley." The green haired man winked.

"Mika Lebmac, nice to meet you." The blond seemed to be looking for someone.

"Ryan Koenig" The brown haired man said.

"Rey Zu Burrel." A blonde man stated, looking quite bored.

"Just call me Heine." Another blonde said.

"Yuuna Roma Seiren, a most honorable man." A purple haired monkey… I mean man, said. Uzumi looked at him in shock. Not him…

"Sakura Mei." A red haired woman responded.

"Kiko Flame." A black haired woman said with a smile.

"Armani Shonan." A man with black hair and blonde highlights stated.

"Shiori Luna." A white bleached woman nodded.

"Koki Ashitoru." An orange haired man said, giving thumbs up.

"Nya Attha."

Everyone gasped at the last woman. She had blonde hair and purple eyes.

"Nya?" Uzumi asked.

"Uzumi? Long time no see."

"A-are you guys married?" Kira gasped.

"We're divorced, Kira." She gave a soft look towards him.

_A/N- I know, too many new characters! And you probably have many questions! Also, look through the list of names carefully, cause there are some clues in there for future chapters! XD Well, ja ne! _


	18. Bad News

_A/N- Yes, I know! Early update huh? Well, cause it's my birthday today, I have decided to give you all a present! Chapter 18! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gundam Seed, not on my birthday, not ever. **

"I thought you were dead!" Kira stuttered.

"Kira, I escaped from that bombing, Rau planted. The thing was, that we secretly split up and I traveled to somewhere else to make an honest living, another life." She answered.

"What other life? It's dangerous as a bodyguard! Don't you know what body and guard put together means? It's not cake!" Uzumi bellowed.

"MY other life! You always keep me inside the house to do housework and our taxes! I just want to walk, run and sprint around town! Also maybe go see a circus, but nooooooo. You had to keep your nice lady in shape for your friends." She barked, scaring everyone.

"NOT JUST MY FRIENDS! I want to show your parents how nice and kept I kept you! They nod in approval and they are usually out of my house!" Uzumi countered.

"Not a house ding dong, it's a mansion!" She yelled.

"Ding dong? Where have you been learning these words?" He asked.

"You sound like my dad!" She yelled.

Everyone was looking at the bickering couple, while thinking the same thing. "So that's how Cagalli came to be…"

Nya ignored Uzumi and said, "Now, the head office has assigned bodyguards to each and everyone of you. So here is there list:

Shinn Asuka: Auel Neider 

**Stellar Louissier: Sting Oakley **

Athrun Zala: Mika Lebmac Miriallia Hawwe: Ryan Koenig 

**Lunamaria Hawke: Rey Zu Burrel**

**Meyrin Hawke: Heine **

**Cagalli Yula Attha: Yuuna Roma Seiren**

**Shiho Hahnefuss: Sakura Mei**

**Lacus Clyne: Kiko Flame**

**Kira Yamato: Armani Shonan**

**Yzak Joule: Shiori Luna**

**Uzumi Nara Attha: Nya Kyo Attha **

"ME? With him?" Nya complained, while she stared at the piece of paper. Uzumi glared at her and threw a pillow, just like whenever Athrun was making him mad.

Miriallia looked at Ryan closely, "Koenig?"

Ryan looked at her, "Hey… You're that girl on all those picture frames Tolle has. You're cute."

Miriallia blushed on the first statement and harder on the second. Dearka gave Ryan a glare. Miriallia gave him an assured look. Dearka felt a bit relieved, but Ryan as her bodyguard… That just ticks him off… He'll probably hit on her or something… But he trusted Miriallia, so he sat on the couch and slept.

"HYAA!" They heard a voice yell.

Shiho defended herself from Sakura's attack. The brunette woman swung a kick at Mei. Mei blocked it off with her arm and pushed. Shiho cartwheeled backwards and dodged a few fists. Shiho blocked off one kick and stood back. She launched a flying kick, but Sakura stepped aside and Shiho crashed onto a wall.

Everyone winced.

Shiho rubbed her head and stood up. The two women bowed in respect.

"Hey." Rey said.

"Hi…" Luna blushed.

Meyrin whispered to Heine, "She likes him."

Heine's eyes twinkled and suggested, "How about we get them together?"

Meyrin smiled in response. She was going to like her bodyguard…

Shinn smirked at Auel. The light-blue haired man smirked back. They stared for a while. The red-eyed competitor stuck out his tongue without blinking. Auel snapped his fingers in front of him.

"What are they doing?" Stellar asked.

"Probably a staring contest, because Auel does that with me all the time." Sting answered.

"Cupcakes anyone?" Lacus asked.

Some took some, others politely refused. Kiko went inside the kitchen to help prepare some delicacies, Lacus is making.

Armani ran with a black marker and a photo. Kira came panting like a guard dog, after a leopard.

"Give… That… BACK!" Kira managed to gasp out.

Armani, being 3 inches taller then Kira, held it right up in the air and drew on it with the marker.

"Hey! It's a picture of Lacus!" Shiho pointed out.

"What is he doing? He knows Kira's not going to forgive him…" Yzak muttered.

"Is he always like that?" Shiho asked.

"Yup." Shiori said.

Now, as for the picture of Lacus, it was Lacus with a sunset in the background and she was sitting in front, smiling. WAS. Kira used PhotoShop and gave her a halo and the background was a heavenly place. Armani added devil wings to her and made the background with dark flames. He scribbled out the halo and gave her horns.

Kira glared at his so-called bodyguard.

Armani smirked and threw the picture to Lacus. Then he jumped on to the couch and held up a pillow, hoping it would stop Kira's attacks.

Lacus looked at the picture and giggled, "How creative."

Kira stopped his attacks on him and looked at her, as though she had grown a beard.

Armani looked at her shocked. "She's an angel… Sorry about scribbling on that picture…"

Lacus shook her head and smiled, "It's ok. I just love the flames."

Then the door slammed open.

"Hey guys." Cagalli muttered and looked at the new faces, "And they are?"

Uzumi answered, "They are our bodyguards."

"You're my bodyguard? Cagalli! Long time no see!" Yuuna smiled.

"Me? Bodyguard? You're the bodyguard." She stared at him.

"What? I thought I was GETTING a bodyguard…" Yuuna questioned.

Everyone looked at him as though he was a duck-billed, flag-tailed and polka dotted monster from Bugs Bunny. Uzumi looked at him helplessly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I THINK I WAS BLIND WHEN I ASKED YOU TO DATE MY DAUGHTER! Actually! I lost my contacts." Uzumi pondered on.

"How'd you pass the test?" Mika asked Yuuna.

"Oh, simple, I cheated."

Every one either fell over or wanted to punch him.

Cagalli dragged Yuuna to the door and shut it. She then stared at Mika.

"Dad? Do I have another twin?" Cagalli asked.

Uzumi shook his head and said, "I can't handle another you. She just probably just looks like you. By the way, where's Athrun?"

Cagalli said, "The doctors are looking at the areas where the needles pierced. They said that if a needle hit a vital point, Athrun might have some problems."

Kira frowned.

Lacus said, "I hope he's okay."

Then the phone rang. The blonde answered it.

"Hello?"

"We're looking for a Cagalli Yula Attha."

"Yeah, hi?"

"Well, Athrun Zala, our patient…"

"What happened?"

"Calm down, Miss Attha. He just suffered from some minor memory loss. He will forget little details."

"What will he forget?"

"I personally don't know, but you should be there to fill things in." Then all the operator heard was a long beep tone.

Cagalli grabbed her jacket and headed out the door.

Meanwhile…

"Yes, hurry up, she's heading your way. You have approximately 5 minutes." A feminine voice spoke into her cell phone.

"I'll be done soon."

"Hurry."

Athrun's POV, and at the hospital.

I opened my eyes. Ahh… My head… Why am I here?

I searched my mind for the reason, but I now know that my subconscious was hiding something from me. Then the window flew open.

I saluted to Rau when he entered.

"You're here because you were caught in an explosion during the attack of the school." He said. Boy, he's a mind reader.

"Yes sir… So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have a new job for you." I nodded.

He handed me a picture of a blonde-haired woman with amber eyes. Somehow, I knew her, but what? Her name was Cagalli Yula Attha.

"Take her down."

I gave him a smirk.

A/N- (Hides behind a shield) I know you people probably hate me right now, but… (Winces when a table hit the shield) …this is important! I know! This is probably not good for me on my b-day… (Dodges a tomato) Well, seeya before it starts with rotten food. (Dodges a rotten tomato) AW COMON!


	19. Luck

A/N- it seems a lot of people hated me for that last chapter… But I guarantee a happy ending! Well, thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 19!

**Disclaimer: Gundam Seed? Not mine. **

Athrun's POV

I grabbed a gun, a knife, and a shuriken. They were a kind present from Rau… How… Kind… Now… Gun, knife or shuriken? Decisions… Decisions… Then footsteps could be heard.

Rau reacted quickly and jumped out the window, which, of course was on the 4th floor… I hope my employer doesn't die, ne?

I lay down on my bed, trying not to take my eyes off the door.

It creaked open.

"Athrun…" The person said and turned on the lights, which, might I add, blinded me.

I opened my eyes and saw the blonde… My victim… Cagalli, was it? I inwardly smirked.

My eyes closed and listened to what she said.

"Athrun, you idiot! You didn't need to protect me!"

Eh? Do I know her? I mean, I don't protect anyone but Rau… Well, not much… He doesn't need protection…

Then I felt something wet on my shoulder… Tears? She's crying! Over me!

Do… I … Know…Her?

"You're hurt! You might even lose our wonderful memories! I don't want to lose you, so you better remember or I'll send Lacus' cat on you!" Her voice started breaking. She was crying again. She sobbed on my chest.

I clutched the knife. She was so close to perish from this world… But I had some sort of tugging feeling… It must be nothing.

"Athrun! Please don't forget your family and friends… Please don't forget…us…"

I felt my head hurting! Memories were itching to come out!

"Aghhh…" I moaned.

I saw her eyes open wide and grab my shoulders, shaking me. Which wasn't really helping.

I dropped the knife and clutched my head with both of my hands.

She ran out the door and screamed for the doctors…

Blackness…

Normal POV

The doctors injected a liquid into Athrun's bloodstream. Athrun stopped clutching his head and dropped on the bed. However, he was unconscious.

Cagalli looked worriedly at him. "Was he listening to what I said?" She asked herself.

It was long after that the doctor had injected the fluid.

Cagalli took a seat on one of the plastic chairs. She studied the plain room. There was a window, a TV that was located at the corner, a few tables, and also Athrun.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Cagalli came back to reality and got back up. She walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Patrick Zala." A masculine voice stated.

The blonde tomboy opened the door to see a stern-faced man, from the trial.

"Well, well, well, what a surprise Miss Attha." Patrick greeted.

"Good morning to you too." She replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"How's Athrun?" He asked suddenly.

"He's okay, but he lost a few memories…" She replied with worry written all over her face. Patrick nodded and placed a thermos on a table and some flowers too.

He said, "When Athrun wakes up, tell him that the Armarfi's are a wonderful help. Farewell."

Cagalli bid goodbye and opened the thermos.

Soup.

The tomboyish-judge jumped a little when the man's eyes slowly opened…

"Athrun…"

Meanwhile…

"When is Cagalli going to be back?" Kira wondered.

"Hey, she your girlfriend?" Armarfi asked.

"NO! We're siblings!" He yelled in Armarfi's ears.

"AHHH! I'M DEEEAF!" Armarfi yelled and ran around.

Although it was pretty entertaining, everyone was worried about Cagalli and Athrun.

Meyrin winked at Heine. Heine winked back. Luna was walking with ice cream in her hands.

Meyrin stuck out her foot, and Luna tripped.

Heine led Rey out of the kitchen and into the living room, just in time to see Luna trip. Rey ran to her and saved her from falling.

"Thanks…" Luna said, but when she looked up, she turned deep crimson.

"No problem." Rey turned away, hiding a blush.

Meyrin and Heine high-fived.

Koki, who was pretty quiet when he arrived, said, "Dearka, your fly…"

Dearka looked around and ran into the washroom.

"Miriallia, do you love my brother?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." She answered with a sad look on.

"Don't worry, he'll watch over you…us…" He said.

"Us?" She asked.

"Yes. Miriallia Hawwe, will you be my girlfriend? For Tolle's sake?" He asked.

"Well…uh…but…" She stuttered, remembering Dearka, but also including Tolle.

"Hey, I'm a patient guy. I'll be waiting for your answer." He winked.

Shinn and Auel was still having their staring contest, which turned out to be a scaring contest, cause everyone watching was afraid. No one alive can keep his or her eyes open that long!

Shiori walked out of the bathroom and asked, "Are they still at it?"

"Yup." The whole crowd answered.

Lacus and Kiko brought out some snacks for everyone.

"You're a great cook, Kiko-san!" Lacus exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks." Kiko blushed at the remark.

Dearka came out to see Miriallia with a red face.

"Hey, Miriallia, how come your face is red? Hot sauce got you?" Dearka joked.

"N-no." She stuttered.

Dearka knew something was wrong. She usually says something about his lame jokes, but she's as quiet as a mouse…

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing. It's something for myself to figure out." She said.

"Okay then, but remember this, I will always be by your side, no matter what." Dearka vowed. He gave her a wave and headed toward the snacks.

Shiho and Sakura were arm wrestling. Both were equally matched. Yzak and Shiori were watching them both. Shiori voting for Sakura and Yzak for Shiho.

"COMON SAKURA!"

"You can do it! You're the strongest girl I know!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Why are you so easily mad?"

"Because of your lousy cheers!"

Then it was an argument between the couple.

The two girls that were excluded blinked.

"Want to thumb war with me?" Shiori asked.

"Sure, why not?"

"ONE. TWO. THREE. FOUR. I DECLARE A THUMB WAR! BOW. HUG. GO!"

In a while, Shinn lost the contest and Shiori lost the thumb war. They were all bored…

"Why don't we go visit Athrun?" Uzumi suggested. He just woke up from the noise of Shiori and Sakura's thumb war.

They all shrugged and decided to go.

A/N- Yes, I ended it too abruptly… This was way longer then what I wrote down on paper… Isn't that terrific? Well, it took 4 notebooks for this whole entire story! Yes, people, I do have the whole story on paper! Seeya next Thursday!


	20. Bad To Worse

_A/N- Hey people! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! I present Chapter 20! _

Disclaimer: Maybe in my twisted mind, but not in reality. Don't you just hate reality sometimes?

"Athrun…" Cagalli whispered.

"Who ARE you?" The blue-haired man asked, looking away.

"You don't remember me?" Cagalli asked, some tears slipping out of her eyes.

Athrun's eyes examined her shaking form. He had an odd urge to comfort her. So he did.

"S-sorry, but I don't know you." Athrun said, half-heartedly. He patted her back.

"It's not your fault. If only I had reacted faster and-" She never finished.

Athrun had on a cold smirk, with a knife in his hands, dripping with blood. However, what he never thought would ever happen was…that his victim would have a smile on her face…

"Predictable…old Athrun." There was a thud. Her body on the floor, bleeding.

Athrun grabbed his head, shaking it. Memories flooded into his mind, relieving his subconscious of this task of keeping the memories locked up. He remembered his meeting with Cagalli… His meeting with her family… Uzumi… A blonde assassin… A lot of other people… A-and his kiss with Cagalli…

"Wh-what have I done?" He stared wide-eyed at the woman before him. He hugged her silent body and looked at his bloodied hands. He buried his face in her natural scented hair. More tears. Why him?

Meanwhile, Uzumi was driving the van, feeling a bit dizzy. However, he ignored that feeling. Kira, Lacus, Miriallia, Dearka, Shiho and Yzak came to visit, their bodyguards in the car too. Including Athrun's bodyguard. The rest stayed home, because they had to take care of the house and scaring away the neighbors. They had bad ones, trying to teepee the house. They finally arrived at the hospital.

"Hello, may I ask what room, Athrun Zala, is in?" Uzumi asked the receptionist.

"The 3rd floor and room, 3-2." She answered with a monotone voice. She continued typing on her little laptop of hers. Uzumi nodded. They traveled upstairs on an elevator.

Once they reached the room, they heard a, "Wh-what have I done?"

Kira opened the door and stared wide-eyed at the scene before him.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kira bellowed in blind rage.

Then there was a pain to Athrun's left cheek and eyes wide open. He had been punched… Kira had angry tears in his eyes.

Kira launched a punch and missed, because of his opponent's quick reflexes. Then a kick was thrown. He dodged again.

Athrun countered all of Kira's moves, but was hit in the stomach, which caused him to bend over. Everyone else was either checking on Cagalli or trying to stop the fight.

"She's okay!" Lacus cried out.

Everyone turned to her. They all had relieved looks on their faces. Cagalli coughed up some blood.

"Aw man." Cagalli groaned and clutched the area where Athrun stabbed.

While Athrun was distracted, Kira took this moment to land a punch on Athrun's eye. However, Athrun paid no heed. He ran over to Cagalli.

"Cagalli. I am so sorry." He apologized, squeezing her hand. Cagalli stood up and leaned against Athrun and gave him a weak smile. Then there was a bang.

Cagalli fell over.

"Cagalli!" Everyone yelled.

The assailant sprinted away. Athrun's eyes literally turned red and ran after the person. He turned to his left to see a very mad Kira.

Meanwhile, Shiho was instructed to go get a doctor.

"DOCTOR! I NEED A FREAKING DOCTOR! GODDAMMIT!" She exploded.

Some spectators backed away from the scary woman.

"Where is a doctor when you need one?" She mumbled. Then suddenly, her purse was snatched out of her hands. Actually, bag, in her case.

Shiho had a very deadly look on. I pity him.

She started after that DOOMED thief.

Yzak stepped out of the room, getting worried about Shiho. But he doesn't know that. Then, to his right, he saw a running man, holding a purse, with a brunette after him. Shiho? Oh, she must be after her purse…I mean bag.

Yzak stepped in front of the man. The DOOMED person looked behind at Shiho. Bad idea. Yzak gave the man a punch. The man dropped to the ground.

Shiho grabbed the "bag" and smacked the man, until he was unconscious.

"That'll teach him how to respect woman." Shiho huffed.

"Uh, Shiho, you can stop now, or do you want him to have a deformed face? Also, what did you mean woman? I don't see any women here." Yzak earned a smack with the PURSE.

OW! Shiho's violent… OWW! STOP! Okay, okay, BAG!

Anyway, they managed to find a doctor.

"Oh man. The wound on Miss Attha is pretty serious." Luna observed.

Apparently, when she heard the news and drove here, she had received 19 tickets.

"How about the gunshot?" Dearka asked. He comforted the saddened Miriallia.

"It only hit her shoulder. She fainted, cause of lack of blood." Luna stated smartly. Then, suddenly, there was a crash.

"Mr.Attha!" They ran for Uzumi, holding him up. Then, Uzumi's body started shaking and he paled.

"He looked fine seconds ago." Meyrin said. She was in Luna's car too. I pity her… Heck, I pity everyone… Well, I also pity their bodyguards, who came along…

Luna ran to Uzumi and looked at him.

"Cancer has finally taken effect." She exclaimed.

The door was practically flung off the edges. There stood Shinn and Stellar, with their bodyguards.

"What happened?" They yelled together.

_A/N- Things have just gone from bad, to worst… And this was a pretty short chapter… Sorry guys… Well, seeya NEXT Thursday… _


	21. Deception

_A/N- Yah, I love you all too… Yup, I make things even worse… Mwuahah! Now, as promised update! Also, Mia lovers… Stay away… _

**Disclaimer: You all should know by now… **

Lights were as bright as New York City during New Year. Then two rolling emergency beds crashed through the doors, carrying a blonde patient and an older man. Everyone was nervous. They were seated outside at the waiting room. They were worried about the Atthas. They also worried about the Yamato and the Zala.

Kira and Athrun sprinted towards the runner. The runner had flowing blonde hair, almost identical to Cagalli.

The brunette noticed this and his violet eyes opened wide. He yelled, "Mika Lebmac! STOP!"

The person skidded a stop and turned around. Mika.

"I told you I'd get revenge for rejecting me! Now, without Attha, I can be your Cagalli!" She said, which was quite poisonous. She was acting psycho. She started giggling maniacally.

Athrun glared at her and said, "You're never going to replace Cagalli! You're insane!"

Kira stepped forward, "You wish! You're mad."

"I don't even know you!" Athrun stated.

"It's me, Athrun-kun, Mia Campbell." She cooed and gave a childish look.

"You looked like Lacus before!" Athrun widened his eyes.

She shrugged and moved closer, which caused Athrun to raise a gun. "Let's say blonde is in this year…" She moved closer. Athrun gave her a glare.

In a Cagalli-like voice, she said, "Athrun, I'm Cagalli. Don't you remember? You love me…"

Athrun dropped the gun and clutched his head. He started protesting.

"Cagalli's in the emergency room…you're not… You can't be… No…" Athrun started hyperventilating. He slammed his back against the wall, still clutching his head. Athrun continued muttering things that were too quiet for a person to hear. He slid from the wall to sit down.

"UGH!" He yelled, clutching his hands, which caused him to bleed. Kira became worried and walked towards him. He outstretched his hand to touch Athrun's shoulder. Athrun looked up.

The inky-haired man's eyes were dilated and were a darker shade of green.

"Zala…" Kira stuttered, frightened of the dark looks he's receiving. He backed away; worried that Athrun might do something dramatic.

"That's right, Athrun-kun…" Mia giggled. She was finding this amusing.

Athrun gave her a cold smile. "Cagalli, I'll do anything for you…"

Mia smiled evilly. "Kill him."

Athrun nodded and got up, while grabbing his gun. He pointed it at Kira.

"Athrun, don't. The needles must've some sort of poison at the tip… Stop! You'll regret this…" Kira protested. Athrun shook his head and chuckled darkly.

"Regret what, Kira? Listening to your own sister, wanting to kill you?" Athrun asked, with a hint of amusement.

"Athrun! That's not Cagalli! And you're not Athrun! The needles screwed your mind up!" Kira shot back.

"No. You're lying." Athrun shot a bullet. Fortunately, Kira's fast reflexes caused him to only get shot in the shoulder.

"Shit." Kira cursed. He had nothing to do, but get his sister to straighten things out. He ran back to the room.

Athrun smirked at the retreating form of Kira. He'll be back…

Athrun's memories that are left:

_Rau Le Cruset gave him a smirk. _

"_You're hired. Also, must I warn you that when you're caught, you must be killed." _

_I nodded. I never get caught. _

"_Great. Your first assignment is to bomb this school…" _

_This was going to be fun. _

_I laughed at the screams that were coming from the school. This was for mother… _

_I walked into the scene of dead bodies. Kids of all ages… Heh. _

"_Great work!" My fiancé, Cagalli said. She came up and kissed me. I smiled and kissed her. A cop with brown hair ran over. It was Cagalli's twin brother. _

"_Cagalli! Athrun's trouble!" He yelled. _

_Cagalli shook her head and yelled, "Shut up! He's my husband and I will defend him!"_

"_Then you don't suit me as a sister!" He shot a bullet towards my Cagalli. I ran in the front, to get hit by a bullet. I spotted Cagalli walking up to Kira and punched him out. I smiled weakly. She hugged me and called the hospital. So that's how I ended up here…_

(A/N- Reminders that this is what the needle did. It twisted his memories up, so this fantasy was made up.)

"Come on Athrun-kun, let's get to that emergency room." Mia suggested.

"Anything you wish." Athrun smiled.

Meanwhile, Kira stumbled at the waiting room. He tripped and limply fell. Lacus gasped and ran to hold him up.

"Kira! What happened? Where's Athrun?" Lacus asked. Everyone stood up and ran towards the injured man.

"Athrun…he…" Kira fainted from the loss of blood.

"Kira!" Lacus cried. Everyone gasped and held him up. Luna checked his pulse and instantly had on a relieved look.

"He's alive!" Everyone sighed in relief.

Minutes late, Kira's shoulder was bandaged up. When he awoke, he told them all about Athrun's problem. They gasped. Mia Campbell was the center of many plans, today.

Yzak thought of an evil plan with knives and rabid cats…

Dearka wanted to tie her to a wall and play dodge ball with a javelin.

Miriallia wanted to publicly humiliate her, which included a fishing line and her dress and a camera.

Shinn wanted to boil her in hot water.

Shiho wanted to do this the old fashioned way, with her best buddy, Sakura Mei.

Lacus and Kira thought of to just put her in jail, till her life ends.

Luna, Meyrin and Stellar were helping the doctors out for the surgery of Cagalli and Uzumi. They were in the Olympus Hospital.

Miriallia did what she always does when she was nervous, she wrote a story report.

Thursday.April 6, 2006. Uzumi Nara Attha, a cancer bitten 54-year old, has finally broke down. The surgery has begun and may take hours. Also, Cagalli Yula Attha was stabbed by the former police threat Athrun Zala. Also, an insane woman named, Mia Campbell has also shot the poor woman.

Athrun Zala has lost his memories and had forgotten all the good memories he had with Ms. Attha, since they were dating.

Zala met Mia Campbell, an evil and horrible woman. She was a Lacus wannabe. She has manipulated Athrun and now he is against his girlfriend, friends and family. For a lot more details, e-mail me.

Miriallia Hawwe. asked Lacus for her opinion, and Lacus said it was only half the truth. Miriallia nodded in agreement. She placed the report in her purse. She wasn't planning to place this on the newspaper, hell no.

Everyone's attention was turned to the ER, to see Meyrin, Luna and Stellar walk out. They had on a sad expression.

"We have good news…and bad news…"

_A/N- Wow, you all probably want to tear my head off right now. Seeya next Thursday…_


	22. Breaking the news

_A/N- Nice reviews I got! (Sweat drops) Some consist of wtf and some longer sentences… Including ones that now want Mia to have an early grave… Here's my update!_

**Disclaimer: If I did, Cagalli and Athrun would be together in the end, so I don't own Gundam Seed. Sad, isn't it? Not really? (Pouts)**

Kira stood up from his seat with a worried look. "What's the good news?"

Meyrin smiled, "Uzumi survived the operation and Cagalli's doing fine. We removed the bullet from her shoulder and bandaged it up." Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"So what's the bad news?" Dearka asked, with a grim look.

"Uzumi…is in a coma…" The crowd gasped. Shiho angrily smashed her fist into a defenseless desk. Kira and Yzak muttered a string of curses. Everyone was worried about the old man. What if he doesn't survive? Shinn was hugging the sobbing Stellar. Uzumi was what brought everyone together. The bodyguards stood there, not knowing what to feel for their employer, but Nya knew exactly what to feel. Sadness.

Kira plopped himself into a chair and slumped down. "Father's in a coma…"

"Whining ain't going to help it." Shinn muttered. He was also close to swearing his head off, with the already swearing Yzak. Suddenly, Kira stood up with determination on his face.

"I need to see Cagalli." He stated. He looked at Luna.

"Room 5-9." She said. Kira nodded and walked towards the elevator.

"I hope he knows what he's doing…" Lacus whispered under her breath. So then, they all decided to visit Uzumi, because they had nothing else to really do. However, Yzak found a fun thing to do, smashing a wall into tiny bite-sized pieces! How fun can that be?

"Not really." Dearka muttered.

Meanwhile, Kira arrived in front of Cagalli's room, which had a plain blue door, that had ROOM 5-9 painted in dark blue paint. He observed the door even more, not knowing he was unconsciously stalling.

"What the hell am I doing?" He asked himself. He opened the door to see a pretty innocent looking Cagalli, until she kicked a thermos off the desk that was placed in front of her hospital bed.

"She has sleeping problems…" Kira smiled. At least she was alive, right?

"K-Kira?" Cagalli's voice could be heard, as her eyes slowly open.

"Cagalli! Don't get up!" Kira ordered as she struggled to sit up. He helped her lean against the fluffy pillow she had. She studied the room and noticed Kira twiddling his thumbs.

"So, how's Athrun?" She asked.

Kira winced. Should he tell her?

"D-don't tell me something happened…again… Kira?" She asked. However, she noticed Kira finding interest into his shoes. "Something happened. Kira, tell me this instant! Kira!" She grabbed his collar. "Tell me!"

"ALRIGHT!" Kira exploded, "FATHER'S IN A COMA, AND MIA HAS FREAKING POISONED ATHRUN'S MIND! ATHRUN IS ACTING LIKE AN ASS AND YOU ARE CHOKING ME!" Kira coughed at the last statement.

Cagalli's eyes widened as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She grasped onto the bed sheets and pounded the bed, wailing, "NO!" She let out all the pain she held for the past few days.

"But we can get Athrun back…"

Cagalli looked at him with swollen red eyes.

"…With your help."

"H-how?" She stuttered and giving him a weak smile.

"It's a 50-50 chance, but we'll try and if Athrun doesn't come back, well… You'll find out!" Kira had an evil glint in his eyes.

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Kira told her his plan. With new determination, they left the room together, not paying any attention to the nurse when the door hit her face.

Mia placed a wet cloth over the sleeping Athrun's forehead. The doctor told he that Athrun had a high fever.

**Mia Campbell, what on earth are you doing?**

_Who are you?_

**Sigh. I'm your almighty conscious! Mwuhahahaha! **

_Right. So what are you doing here?_

**One, you are not suppose to be with this guy. Two, you poisoned his mind. Three, he doesn't even like you. Four, what good is it if he likes the Cagalli-girl you're pretending to be?**

_One, I don't care. Two, I don't care. Three, what do you mean? Four, does it like I care?_

**Yah. **

_Glare. _

**You can't glare at yourself silly. **

_Ugh! Get out of here!_

**You mean your mind? First I need a passport to NOTHINGNESS. **

_Why don't you just leave me alone?_

**I'm just here to correct your mistakes and make sure you don't get in any trouble. **

_What trouble? What mistakes?_

**God, you are clueless!**

_You're talking to yourself. _

**Twitches eye.**

_You don't have an eye._

**You do! Smile. **

_Ack! Just shut up! Besides, I have orders to follow from Rau Le Cruset!_

**I don't trust him.**

_Psht. As long as I get money and a handsome man. _

Uh huh. I bet you that… 

Mia cut off her conscious and continued caring for Athrun, but she had doubts now. What if Athrun finds out she wasn't Cagalli?

That's what I was saying! 

"Shut up!" She yelled to no one in particular. At that moment the door busted open and Athrun woke up from Mia's screaming.

"Athrun." Athrun looked shocked at the doubles.

_A/N- Wow, I leave too many cliffies. This was pretty short...Well, seeya all next Thursday!_


	23. Double trouble

_A/N- (Bows) I am so sorry for a late update! The computer was occupied yesterday. Well, here's my update! _

**Disclaimer: I wish. **

**Warning: Randomness in chapter. **

"W-What's this?" Athrun's eyes darted towards Mia and then at Cagalli.

"What's going on?" Whispered Dearka as everyone was behind him. Kira started telling them his plan. Everyone agreed and started preparing. The bodyguards stood outside…Once more. Boring people, aren't they?

"Imposter!" Mia screeched, "Oh Athrun! Don't believe her!" She clung onto Athrun with an innocent look.

Cagalli yelled, "Athrun, you idiot, do I act like that?"

Athrun looked at both of them, one clinging on him and the other looked very pissed off. She had bandages all over her. Now which one could it be? The Cagalli that took care of him…took care of him…And the Cagalli that looks mad…. is more like the Cagalli with a bad temper. Which one?

Shiho stomped up to the surprised Athrun and whacked him over the head. "You idiot! That's the real Cagalli! Geez!" Yzak chuckled at her…method.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, Dearka popped out of nowhere and shouted, "Welcome to, "Choose the real Cagalli, pick the wrong one and we'll stomp you to the ground," game show! I'm your host Dearka Elthman! Let's meet our contestants!"

Kira nodded and gave thumbs up to Cagalli, who rolled her eyes at the ridiculous plan, they got Dearka in. However, Dearka was completely satisfied with the dumbfounded looks from Athrun and Mia.

"We have Athrun Zala, a formal killer! But since Mia came into the picture, he is as cold as Pluto, itself! Also, a single bachelor!" Dearka winked at the last statement. Miriallia taped EVERYTHING. Everyone else, who was part of this, set up the background for this…performance… Lacus pulled up a table with two buzzers, next to Cagalli and Mia.

"And a very lovely lady and an evil bog witch! Meet, Cagalli Yula Attha and Cagalli Mia Yula Mia Attha Campbell!" Dearka pointed towards the women. He handed Athrun some cue cards.

"I am not doing this…I know that the real Cagalli is the one on the left." Athrun replied coldly. Mia was on the left and our heroine is on the right.

"Well, how about you ask for the audience?" The sandy blonde asked. He gave Athrun puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. As long as you don't do that…face again." The inky haired man said. Dearka smiled and pointed at the cards.

"Ahem. First question." Athrun begun, "What is your favourite sport?"

Mia smacked the buzzer and answered, "Shopping." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Everyone one of them." Cagalli stated. Everyone cheered.

"Alright. Next question…" Athrun continued, glancing at the 1 point that was drawn on the chalkboard, that Kira prepared, "What is the best se- What the hell? This is inappropriate!" He glared at the laughing Dearka.

"You almost said it!" He laughed. Cagalli snatched the cue card and peered at it. She turned bright red and started chasing after Dearka with Shiho's purse. OW! Bag.

After 2 minutes of chasing, Dearka finally settled down. "Continue Athrun." Athrun nodded. He reached for the next cue card.

"Who is your idol?" 

Mia hit the buzzer and yelled, "Go Lacus!" Lacus turned red with embarrassment.

"My father." Cagalli stated, staring at Mia blankly. Athrun stared unbelieving at the answer on the cue card. Dearka Elthman… He looked closer to see a small print that said, "I'm just joking. It's Uzumi Nara Attha, her father. Ahaha…" A point was scored to Cagalli.

"Last question. If I was targeted for assassination, what would you do?" He asked and raised an eyebrow.

Mia hit the button and said, "I would hire bodyguards for you! Also for me, because I might be too…"

Cagalli rolled her eyes and said, "I'm going to protect you myself. I don't need no stinking bodyguard. Geez." She scoffed.

"You ARE Cagalli…" He realized, finally. However, Mia already bolted. Yzak sighed and ran after her. He was in the track team every freaking year in school, so Mia does NOT stand a chance.

Kira took a chance and walked in, until Athrun pounced on him.

"What the h-" Kira fell over. Athrun got up and hid Cagalli behind him.

"What the heck did I do?" Kira yelled in frustration.

"You shot at your sister." Athrun stated, quite obviously.

"Me? Shoot at Cagalli?" The brunette gave Athrun a blank stare. Then, everyone broke out into laughter, except for the apathetic bodyguards. All they earned was a blank look from Athrun.

"What?" Athrun raised an eyebrow. So from there, everyone took a turn telling Athrun the true story of how he met Cagalli and themselves. He nodded in understanding and was back to his old self.

"So what happened to Uzumi?" He asked. The group exchanged nervous looks.

Kira said, "Well, right now, he's in a…coma." Kira hesitated in the middle. Athrun shook his head. He apologized to Kira about tackling him. He also patted the violet-eyed man on the back for comfort. Lacus smiled at Athrun's change in behavior. Surprisingly to everyone, tears were raining down from Athrun's emerald eyes.

"Uzumi was a kind-hearted man and doesn't deserve pain like this." Athrun announced, wiping the tears from his eyes. Everyone agreed.

Meanwhile, Yzak wasn't breaking a sweat, while Mia was tripping over her own feet. That sure was no Cagalli, Yzak thought, smirking. Mia reached the entrance and that was when Yzak decided to speed up. When he did, he was right in front of her. Then, she did something unexpected. She pulled out a gun.

"Move out of the way or I'll shoot!" She threatened.

Yzak, even if he was a coffee shop manager and a really fast runner, was afraid for the first time. Do you know how afraid? Afraid that she might break a nail, trying to shoot him.

"Nah." He shrugged.

Mia squinted at him and shot a couple of bullets. However, Yzak managed to dodge them. She shot a couple more, which caused some people to run, screaming their heads off.

"How was that possible?" She glared at Yzak.

"My coach used to throw tomatoes at me to dodge. This was some sort of drill. I was the star athlete at school. That was horrific training, no?" Yzak replied, the smirk still on his face.

She backed away. Mia started running, but not towards the entrance, but up the stairs. Yzak sighed and walked after her. She finally stopped at the end of the stairs… The roof.

"I wonder where Yzak is." Shiho wondered worriedly.

"According to memory, he could take care of himself." Athrun tried to comfort her.

"Yeah. He's witty and smart. Unlike some people." Miriallia glared at Dearka.

"I'm not stupid!" Dearka muttered and returned the glare.

"Well, anyway, I have film here and I'll edit it once we get home. It could go into Japan's Most Funniest Short Videos." She pondered and smiled.

Eventually, Luna and Meyrin went home, followed by Stellar, Miriallia, Dearka and Lacus. Shinn, Kira, Cagalli, Athrun and Yzak, who was gone for a while, stayed. Kira went out to get take-out. They finished eating the Chinese food Kira brought. While Kira stayed with Uzumi, Shinn and Athrun decided to look for Yzak.

"Yzak! Yzak!" The men shouted. They asked around for Yzak. Some said no. Some said yes, which eventually led to dead ends. However, a child saw a man with platinum-blonde hair run after a blonde up the stairs. They thanked the kid and ran up the stairs. They found Yzak on the roof, cornering Mia. Mia was on the edge, her legs hanging over; a crowd from beneath, watching…

Yzak looked helplessly to the two men before him. "She won't get off the roof! She kept muttering something about some Rau guy. SOMEONE GET HER OUT OF DANGER!" He ended with a yell.

Shinn looked at Athrun. The emerald-eyed man stared at Mia, who was sitting at the edge of the roof. Being the gentleman…

"Mia! Come on! Please don't be so rash!" Athrun reasoned.

Mia stood up, putting herself in even more danger and cried, "I'm no use to Mr.Cruset anymore and I don't want to be assassinated…" She eyed Athrun.

Shinn spoke, "Mia, you don't have to do this, Cagalli might ask the government to protect you. However, you must tell the authorities of Rau's location."

Yzak scoffed and said, "She has done us pain. She might even lie to the cops about him. Don't trust her."

Athrun shook his head and said, "Never mind Yzak, he's always like this. Mia, you helping us can bring Cruset down, once and for all."

Mia looked at him. Then an idea popped into her mind. "I will say something to the cops and capture Rau, but you have to propose to me in public…"

Athrun's eyes widened.

_A/N- I keep making people's life worst…Maybe because today I'm in a REALLY bad mood right now… Well, seeya next Thursday. _


	24. Broken Heart

A/N- I'm on the computer that not much things work out properly, so if this update is a bit messed up, please send me a pm. Thanks! Now, here's my update.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed. **

"Mi-Mia…" He stuttered.

Mia, as a threat, placed her foot over the edge and dramatically sighed, "I will die a widow!"

Shinn whispered furiously, "Don't do it Athrun! Don't you remember Cagalli? What about her, huh?"

Athrun shook his head and looked at Mia and then at his friends. To save the world and rid of Rau Le Cruset, or to save his heart from breaking?

Mia grew impatient and jumped. Athrun, whose reflexes were fast and he grabbed her hand in time. He had decided.

"Mia? Would you marry me?" He winced at every word, his heart cracking and breaking.

"Remember, this is suppose to be public. Now help me up." She said slyly.

Athrun helped her up, with a throbbing pain in his chest.

Shinn and Yzak was already gone, disgusted at Athrun's decision. The blue-haired man's eyes dimmed. He lost everything… Including… Cagalli…

In the next few weeks, Athrun signed he marriage papers. Mia confessed to the police as she promised. All that was left is to catch Rau Le Cruset, the big ink stain on a blank piece of paper.

Then, there was the Attha's. Uzumi recovered and had to stay under the watchful eyes of Luna and Nya. Shinn and Yzak told Kira about Mia and Athrun's deal. Kira decided that Cagalli doesn't need any more problems in her life. So they just told her that Athrun moved to the US without a goodbye. Cagalli was devastated.

The official marriage and public one, was in 2 hours…and the NICE, TERRIFIC AND… I can't handle this… HORRIBLE, AND ABSOLUTELY FORCED couple was prepared.

Mia ordered JTV to broadcast the marriage. Athrun was practically trying to kill himself.

First attempt to suicide was jumping off the church. Bad idea. The priest called him down. Second attempt was trying to gag himself. However, Mia screamed and a guard came and "un-gagged" him. Third attempt was the good old fashioned hanging, but every kind of rope he found were strings…Mia's good…

Meanwhile, Cagalli turned on the TV. Although, Kira wouldn't let her watch TV for this week, it couldn't hurt to watch it for today, right? Today, Kira went shopping with the others. Cagalli refused to go, quite loudly. She definitely got what she wanted. She licked through the channels.

"Boring."

"Hn."

"Nope."

"Uck."

"Nada."

"Dearka would watch this."

"Nah."

"Uh uh."

"Haha! The game show thing! Miriallia did broadcast it!"

"Ok. JTV's fine." She sat on the couch with soda and popcorn.

JTV is a channel where you can see things happening all over Japan. Things such as, celebrity gossip, terrorists, breakthroughs, trends and anything else that's worthwhile.

"Top story tonight, a young man wants to publicize his proposition to his lovely wife."

Cagalli smiled, "Too bad that wasn't Athrun proposing to me…" She mentally slapped herself from that comment. "Ahem. No. He'll never do that…" So she glued her eyes to the screen.

Uzumi climbed down the stairs, Luna and Nya helping him out. He sat next to the stunned Cagalli and smiled.

"JTV huh?" Uzumi asked.

"Uh huh, now let's watch. Some guy's proposing to some girl in PUBLIC." She said.

Luna grabbed some crackers and jam. She spread jam over the crackers and offered Uzumi some.

"You're a health nut, you know?" He muttered.

Luna smiled and gave the crackers to him anyway. Nya smirked.

"Now to the live wedding." Then the camera was filming the Archangel church.

"Hey! It's just a block away." Luna exclaimed.

"Now for the proposal of the groom!"

Cagalli rolled her eyes and muttered, "Damn suspense…"

A familiar voice rang out, "Mia Campbell…Can you give me…pleasure to…marry me?"

"Athrun Zala? ATHRUN ZALA?" Cagalli stared wide-eyed at the screen. The pop bottle that was in her hands, thumped on to the carpeted floor, spilling all of its contents.

Uzumi stared at the screen. All five pairs of eyes stared wide-eyed at the screen.

"OF COURSE!" The sickly sweet voice of the evil and sinister bog witch rang out. The Athrun of the screen visibly winced. The used-to-be-gray-then-pink-now-blonde haired girl jumped on to him and gave him a bear hug, a scary bear, indeed.

Cagalli stomped out of the living room and up to her room.

Luna got up, but was pulled down by Uzumi.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine…but first she'll go into a tantrum…and destroy everything in the house…so…"

Nya nodded and said, "I guess we have work to do." Luna and Uzumi nodded. Nya held up some boards and 3 hammers.

Cagalli glared at the door. She heard hammering and some yelps. Probably trying to keep her from destroying furniture.

She pulled out drawers, threw clothes out of the closet and the rest of the things she usually does when Kira steals her pancakes.

She plopped on to her mattress and glared at the mess before her. Then, something shiny caught her eye. She walked to the object and bent down.

There was Athrun and herself. Athrun was in the front, pulling the edges of his smile, while Cagalli put bunny ears over his head and a victory sign. This picture was taken during the visit to the amusement park.

She glared at it. She took a black marker and drew a cross on Athrun and drew horns and a goatee. She wrote something on the back. The blonde stared at the picture and angrily threw it out of the window. The wind picked up.

She turned the radio on and listened to the music, trying to calm down.

Meanwhile, Mia was still holding Athrun.

"I got to get out of this stupid marriage!" He thought, "But a promise is a promise…"

"Can you let go of me now?" Athrun asked, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, Athrun-kun, but the cameras love it." Mia explained. Athrun winced at the nickname.

"Now, let's kiss to make this final." She whispered.

Athrun stared at her, but she leaned closer…

Then when their lips were pretty close…

Something hit Athrun, square in the face. He sighed in relief, when this miracle saved him from the lips of Mia. He tore the paper off his face and stared.

It was a picture of Cagalli and himself, but it was drawn on. He was drawn with a moustache, a goatee, devil's horns, devil everything and there was a line drawn in between them. Cagalli's name was written at the bottom right corner.

He turned to the back, examining it.

It said:

Here is the grave of whom I had loved,

The death of him will be truly fantastic,

Now that I have been shoved,

Now, I shall call that witch an annoying tick.

Athrun stared at it.

"What's the problem, Athrun-kun?" Mia asked.

"Nothing." He hid the picture in his pocket.

"Okay! Well, too late for the kiss! Time for the wedding! ALEX! GET ATHRUN-KUN READY!"

A tall, black-haired man came over and dragged Athrun away and into a dressing room. He pulled out a pressed suit and handed it to the blue-haired man.

"Thanks."

Alex shook his head and said, "No problem. This is my job. I love it. My mother used to say, "Follow your heart."

Athrun smiled. He was going to follow his heart, while using his head. He smirked. Alex smiled, knowing that his words had somehow helped.

Finally, the wedding has begun. Athrun made some preparations and some calls.

The minister stood at the front of the "couple."

"I am here today, to bond these two people together."

Mia shot Athrun a very happy smile. He avoided her gaze and stared at the minister.

"Now, Mia Campbell, will you marry this handsome groom and shall you stand by his side during painful times and support him?"

"I do." She blurted out.

Athrun was getting antsy. Where the hell were they?

"Athrun Zala, will you marry this lovely woman and be by her side when ill?"

"I will not." There was a gasp I the crowd. Mia looked at him with a murderous look. However, Zola's mind does not fail him.

"I will not marry a lovely woman, but a beautiful one. I will not only be by her side, but I will nurse her back to health. I do." He finished.

Mia looked at him with stars in her eyes.

"Now, shall anyone object, please speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence, until the door slammed open. There stood a flustered Cagalli and Kira.

(Flashback)

Cagalli's POV

I heard the door slam open. I ran downstairs to see Kira holding his cell phone and talking into it. The rest of the group followed from behind.

"Alright, but if this doesn't wo- Oh, hi Cagalli." Kira smiled weakly.

Lacus was the last to come in…with a wedding dress!

Oh no! They're finally getting married! Lacus and Kira, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

"Cagalli!"

Then, minutes later, I was forced into the dress. (It was the one from GSD)

Suddenly, I was thrown into the car with no explanation, whatsoever.

"Kira! Lacus! What the hell are you guys doing?" I yelled.

They ignored me. Then we rolled in front of a church. Lacus sat still in the car, while Kira dragged me to the door.

Through the giant doors, I heard a familiar voice…Zala…

"I do."

I slammed the door open, planning Athrun's funeral.

(Normal POV)

"ZALA!" Cagalli screamed, her voice sang out, hurt.

Mia glared at her and said with triumph, "Athrun's mine! He said I do!"

Athrun wagged his finger in front of her face.

"Who said? I didn't propose to you." Athrun said.

"Stop playing games! You did!" The woman shrieked.

"I did not propose to you, but Cagalli. You took the image of her, so it's logical that I have proposed to her. Same with the deal."

Mia looked at him with disbelief.

"You-You're…" She stuttered with widened eyes. Athrun gave HER triumphant look. Kira smiled. Cagalli wiped the angry tears from her face.

"…Hot when you're trying to escape my clutches." She finished with a seductive smile.

Athrun looked at her as if she had 2 heads, 4 legs and a tail. Yeah, it's a really disgusted look. She put her arms around Athrun's neck and kissed him hard.

"I want to break your heart again and again." Mia said to Cagalli.

Cagalli's hair was hiding her eyes, but when she looked up, tears were itching to come out. "I have never cried before I met Athrun and Mia, my heart can only be broken once. So, I don't want any more pain. Take him." She walked out of the church. Athrun looked shock and started after her, but he heard a click.

"No one's going anywhere, until this marriage is finished." Mia growled, pointing a gun at him.

Athrun glared at her and continued after Cagalli. Then, a bullet whizzed passed him and hit the wall. Everyone who was in the church ran out.

"Don't make me do this." She warned.

Athrun turned around, his bangs hiding his face. He walked up to Mia.

"All, I wanted was to be with Cagalli, but fate has decided to play with our emotions. Many obstacles has blocked our way to happiness and guess what Campbell?"

"What?" Mia asked, finding this amusing.

"You're the last one." Athrun slapped her hard. "Bitch." He murmured. He ran after the retreating Cagalli.

_A/N- well, there's my update! I have a new story coming up. It's called Hope. It's another AsuCaga. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry it took so long to update! _


	25. Alas

_A/N- Thank you all for the reviews! Here's my update! Chapter 26!  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed, plain and simple. **

Mia dropped the gun, shocked that HER Athrun slapped her. What does that ugly, stupid, and tomboy have that she doesn't? She started after Athrun, but was held back by Lacus and Kira. Mia tried to get the gun, but the brunette managed to grab it first.

She was put into custody.

Meanwhile, Athrun saw Cagalli run into a deserted coffee shop. This shop was 2 blocks away from the church. The inky-haired man followed her inside, but he had a nagging feeling. He trusted his instincts and hid in the shadows, expecting everything.

Cagalli slumped into a chair. Her hands were covering her face, and she was sobbing. She cried, "What else can go wrong?"

"This…Cagalli-dear." A sinister sounding voice said. Cagalli, snapped up and looked around, until her eyes landed on…

"Yuuna?" She stuttered.

"We meet again, my love." He sighed, stepping forward. Cagalli winced at the greeting and stood up.

"Where are you going, my dear?" He asked, smirking.

"I am not your dear! I am going home or anywhere away from you!" She yelled. Then, suddenly, she felt a hot breath behind her and a prick at her throat. She found that Yuuna was no longer in front of her…

"You're not going anywhere." Yuuna whispered. He added to that threat by drawing blood.

"You're not the Yuuna I know…"She said slowly.

"Cause he's long dead. Meet the new me, thanks to a certain man named Rau Le Cruset." The purple haired man said.

Cagalli burst out in rage, "WHY IS IT ALWAYS HIM?"

Yuuna shrugged, "It does not matter, as long as I have you. Although there is one obstacle standing in our way… Zala."

"Sorry to break it to you Yuuna, but Athrun and I…are finished…"

Athrun felt a pang of hurt.

"Oh? Then it will be easier for you to forget him, cause he will be long forgotten after I'm done with him." Yuuna smirked at the thought of the death of the emerald-eyed man.

Cagalli winced, "He has nothing to do with us! Leave him alone!"

"Tsk tsk. Rau has ordered me to kill him and he will allow me to keep you."

"He's going to deceive you!" She yelled at the utterly insane man.

However, their attention was directed to Athrun, who unfortunately tripped over a fallen wooden plank.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Yuuna smirked. He kept the knife at Cagalli's throat. Athrun remained in his place with a scowl on.

"That's right… Stay where you are, or Cagalli will die." Yuuna said. He grabbed Athrun and tied him up to a chair. He did the same to Cagalli, but less rough.

"Well done, Mr. Seiran." A dark and more sinister voice congratulated.

"Mr. Cruset sir! I have captured them both. I will now accept the $10,000 and the girl now." Yuuna saluted.

"Sorry, but the deal is cut." A shot rang out. Rau smirked and turned towards the two prisoners.

"Now, die."

"WAIT!" Athrun exclaimed.

"Yes?" Rau asked impatiently.

"Can I at least say my last words?"

"Go ahead, but hurry up."

Athrun looked at Cagalli with soft eyes. The blonde tomboy looked away, being the stubborn girl she was.

"I love you Cagalli Yula Attha…I love you…" Athrun confessed.

Cagalli turned her head to him with fury in her eyes. "Oh really? I doubt that! First you marry that witch Mia and now you say you love me? HA! Sure you do." She scoffed.

"Cagalli…" Athrun looked away with tears in his eyes.

"Done yet?" An impatient voice cut in.

"Yes." The defeated voice of the killer said. The grief was drowning him, causing his thinking to blur. He cannot think of any way out…No way out…

"Great." He pointed the gun at Cagalli's head. "Ladies first." He slowly pressed the trigger…

"OW!" Rau rubbed his head and turned around. He saw a pink haired woman with a missing high heel. "What the f-?"

Athrun took that moment to break his bindings and tackle Rau to the ground. The blue-haired man's head was cleared by the sudden interruption.

Kira ran in and saw the dilemma. He snatched some handcuffs from his belt and cuffed the masked murderer.

Kira forced Rau out the door, while Lacus used her cell phone to call the cops.

Athrun walked over to Cagalli and untied her. She shot him a glare.

"Cagalli, remember what I said during the wedding? About the deal about catching Rau? What happens after his capture?"

"I-I have to marry you…" She stuttered.

Athrun said softly, "You don't have to…"

Cagalli stared at him. She was not expecting that, after what happened before! She was expecting a, "YOU HAVE TO!" or a "It's a deal!" But, she received a, "You don't have to…" Her eyes softened. Now she understood. He was not the person she thought he was… He did…all that for a good reason…

"Aw, come here you big lug." She hugged him. "Of course I'll marry you!"

He blinked his emerald eyes. "What? So you…forgive me?"

"Yes…Yes I do…" Cagalli trailed off…

"YES! YAH!"

"But…"

"Here it comes…"

"You have to buy me fudge ice cream after!" She smiled brightly.

"You'll get fat…" He said.

THONK.

"Ow! That's Lacus' high heel and high heels hurt!" Athrun complained, rubbing the bump that was forming on his head.

"Exactly."

_A/N- Sigh… Second last chapter… I miss the story already… But don't worry! I have a new story coming up! It's called Hope! AsuCaga forever! _


	26. The Finale

A/N- (Weeping sounds) (Sniffle) this is the last chapter of Cagalli's Decision! After this is my new story called, "Hope." So I HOPE that you guys read that one. Here's the finale!

Disclaimer: At this rate, you should know… 

"Come on Cagalli! Get into that dress!" Miriallia ordered.

It was a strapless white dress with a green rose pinned to the left top of the dress. From the hip, there were 3 light green streaks from the right coming down to the left hemline of the dress. There was a pair of white gloves hanging over a chair.

"Please Cagalli, this is your special day." Lacus pleaded.

"NO!" The blonde refused. She was backed up in a corner of her room. Her so-called friends crept towards her.

"Ok then… We'll have to force you into that dress…" Luna said with a smirk.

Cagalli's eyes widened and looked for a nearby weapon. Unfortunately, the girls had expected this refusal and removed all sharp objects.

"Fine!" She finally gave up.

"We rule!" The others high-fived, which caused Cagalli to roll her eyes. The amber-eyed woman stepped into the dress voluntarily, with the help of Meyrin. She wore the dainty gloves, with a sigh. _I've been waiting for this…_

Luna placed a crown of yellow flowers over Cagalli's hair, with a silk cloth coming from the hoop.

Meyrin gave Cagalli a bouquet of yellow flowers and also a pair of silver evening high heels. The blonde stared blankly at it and gave Meyrin a blank look.

"You can't wear high heels?" The red head asked.

"No! They kill! How about sneakers?" Cagalli asked with puppy eyes.

"NO!" All four girls yelled.

So what DO I wear?" The bride asked. Luna pulled out low heel shoes. Cagalli shrugged, knowing that it's better then the high heels, and slipped into them. All the girls squealed at the scene in front of that.

Stellar finalized it by dabbing on some pink blush on her and used green mascara on the bride. She put some lip-gloss on Cagalli's lips and smirked.

"Voila!" The violet-eyed girl said.

Cagalli blushed when she heard a barrage of compliments.

Outside of their doors, the bodyguards stood there, ears pressed against the door. They wore dark shades and dresses/tuxedos. Being nosy was part of their job, right? Nope. They just want too listen to Cagalli's struggles.

Meanwhile…

"OW!" Athrun yelled out in pain.

"Oh come on Athrun, it's just a comb. If you want to marry my daughter, you got to have neat and settled hair." Nya said.

"Ow!"

"My bad!"

Kira walked in with a trumpet and played it badly. "Presenting your…TUXE!"

Shinn walked in, tweaking his ear and glaring at Kira. He held up a brand new pressed tuxedo. It was a dark-blue tuxedo, with golden hemlines. There was a purple ruffle cloth that was puffing out from the V-line collar. The golden buttons counted 5. There was also a pair of dark-blue pants. (Check out my website, there's a picture of it!)

"I'm wearing that?" Athrun questioned.

"You better." Came the cold voice of Yzak. He came through the door with a scowl. Dearka followed after.

"Sorry people. Yzak's in a pissed off mood, cause he paid 2/3s of the tux." The sandy blonde said with a smirk.

"Thanks…Yzak…" Athrun thanks, quite shocked.

"Hn."

Dearka rolled his eyes and said, "That's his way of saying no problem." Yzak and Dearka had become great friends over the period of events.

Finally, the time has come…

Cagalli's eyes widened at the place where the marriage was taking place…the coffee shop?

"Wow, are you guys serious?" Cagalli questioned, gaping at the scene before her. They smiled.

Kira stated, "This is where you and Athrun first met, so it's better then any old church."

They entered the coffee shop that was decorated quite nicely. There were flowers hung around and many tinsels. The chairs were placed in rows. There was a stage against the wall. There was a stand where a bible was placed open. The groom was already standing in the front.

Most of the audience was their bodyguards, friends and families. There were also some of their friends' friends, doctors and other people to see the marriage. Including usual coffee customers.

Athrun was with his best man, Kira. However, he seemed to be nervous and trembling. Kira assured him that the wedding would go perfectly fine.

The organ started playing the usual wedding song. Cagalli walked down the aisle, her father by her side, arm by arm. She stopped when she reached the end of the aisle and next to Athrun.

"We are all here today to bond these two spirits in this ceremony." "Now, Athrun Zala, do you want to wed this lovely young woman and be by her side when sick and injured?"

"I do."

"Cagalli Yula Attha, do you want to wed this handsome young man and provide him with support and care?"

"Duh. I mean, I do."

"Then wear the wedding rings…" Athrun picked up a ring from Mayu and slipped it on Cagalli's finger.

Cagalli picked up another and slipped it on his finger.

"Now, you may kiss the bride."

They locked lips, which sealed their love and devotion for each other.

Cagalli threw the bouquet into the crowd.

The lucky man, Kira, had gotten it. There were cheers.

After the wedding, they had a party in the coffee shop, enjoying themselves, until Shiho grabbed up a cup of coffee and yelled, "Toast to the happy couple!"

Everyone grabbed a cup of coffee, raised it in the air and yelled, "Cheers!" They took a sip.

"Blech! BITTER!" Mayu spit out the coffee. Everyone laughed. Meyrin and Heine high-fived. Luna and Rey smiled and kissed. Miriallia and Dearka smiled. Yzak and Shiho stared emotionlessly at the scene, until they laughed it off and hugged. Kira and Lacus hugged.

Cagalli and Athrun chuckled and had one last kiss.

Then so ends, Cagalli's decision on whether or not Athrun was a friend or foe.

Friend?

"Or maybe more?" Mayu asked. She grinned.

**The End**

Thanks to: daisukia'n'caga, asga, ovp, thousandbirds, Kazumi Kairi or Kairichan, QUEENPaul, The Jacklee, ZGMFX-19A Infinite Jusstice, PINKSISA, Childish Hentai, Cari-Akira, Zala's Asssassin, Hikaru-1989, gseedlover, Cagalli and Athrun Fan Gal, Sakura-Moonlight, Kenshinlover2002, Canadain-Girl, Amy James, AthrunCagalli Fan Girl, Amanoda, SunflowerSeeds, azncandyangel, PacificBlue, Cerise Enchantresss, chibineko192, Cagalli-Yula-Attha, Yukimi noh Daiomoru, anonymous, burnt.icecream, Hinoko-chan, seiha Maeye, KiraTatashi, Life. Love. Hate. Death, sanzo-reload, Tasaika, Besjer, asucags, Panda, Hell's Fox Princess, purple1, stuntsheep, lostsoul, lexynton, RainPure, xCagallix, Theangels'Princess, sunmao, Kate Sim, azna-azure, Crazy Izumi, Souunga, lalala, Tsukasa1155, Songtress of Victory, Miyu-Cagalli and Eternally Asuka. 


End file.
